


Sam or Dean Girl?

by ImpalaBitch1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Bobby - Freeform, Dean - Freeform, Dominate, F/M, Hunt, Jared Padalecki - Freeform, Jensen Ackles - Freeform, Misha Collins - Freeform, Moose, Multi, Orgy, Sam - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Squirrel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Unwilling, Vampires, cas, castiel - Freeform, charlie - Freeform, cross road demon, crowley - Freeform, demanding, demon, mark shepherd - Freeform, not moose, sammy - Freeform, share - Freeform, three sum, vamp, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:24:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalaBitch1967/pseuds/ImpalaBitch1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has been staying at the bunker with the Winchesters for a few years now and secretly has a crush on Dean and Sam but she never told them because she knows it would be very awkward to choose one but she felt so much for them both... They all give each other hints but they take it as playfulness and when the bags are switched The boys find her journal and read it one night when they are drunk after a hunt, while she is asleep in the impala. They both have liked her just as much and get in a fight over her but in the end decide to surprise her with a fun sexy night.. This leads to a love triangle maybe even more. Y/N means Your Name! Have fun and enjoy reading. Please leave Kuddos and Comments!</p>
<p>Warning: Extremely sexual events happen in this story</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A well kept-secret

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters I am just writing my own fan-fiction of supernatural characters. I will add chapter to this story as i write it. This is my first fan fic.  
> If there is anything anyone might want to see in the fan fiction feel free to message me with Ideas only if you are caught up to the most recent chapter please.  
> https://www.facebook.com/pages/Courtneys-Fan-Fictions/1021210384579267

Dean calls out “Y/N are you ready to head out?” from the Impala “Yes” you call back and hurry up and throw your stuff into the back of the Impala and drift off to sleep. Sam hops in the driver seat and they start driving home towards the bunker. Sam looks at dean and says “I`m kind of glad Y/N is with us she keeps us sane I don’t know where we would be without her.” Dean rolls his eyes and looks out the window but replies with a “Yea, she’s a real fire cracker”. They both laugh and Dean asks Sam “hey, do you think we can stop and get a hotel for the night? I’m exhausted and sure could use a drink.” Sam replies “Sure I’m kind of tired too.” They pull up to a Motel the sign read Crossroad Motel. Sam can’t help but laugh and say “oh, what the hell”. Dean gives Sam a slight smile and hops out of the car, He than grabs the bags out of the backseat while you’re still passed out in the back and takes them into the room they rented for the night. Sam walks up to dean and says “Hey I asked the lady up front where the nearest bar is she said it’s about a mile up the road, I`m going to ask Y/N if she wants to go with us or not.” “Ok” dean replies. Dean tries not to get excited he’s always had a thing for Y/N but he doesn’t want to let her know because he can tell how much Sam likes her, Sometimes Sam tries to act like he doesn’t but come on Dean knows everything about his brother and he could definitely tell when he liked a girl. Sam scoots in next to you and gently wakes you up “Hey do you want to go get a few drinks with Dean and I at the bar?” You Shake your head in a yes motion and start to slide out of the back seat when Sam takes your hand and says “If your too tired I can stay with you so you can get some rest” you reply “No Sam it`s ok that nap was the perfect amount of sleep but I appreciate it” and you give him a hug and finish getting out of the Impala.  
  
Dean is in the room, He picked up his black backpack and was walking out the door as you and Sam were walking in. He is checking your ass out the whole time when Sam catches him.. Sam gives him a look and Dean replies “What? I’ll meet y`all in the car.. Sam hurry up and get ready princess” and you laugh at his comment and sigh.. You Love these men so much they each have their Quirks about them Sam was kind and loving but was also very nerdy in his own sexy way. Dean on the other hand was sarcastic and Cocky but was very playful and not to mention hot as hell. You thought to yourself, Man what is wrong with me.. Neither of them is into me and even if one was how would you choose? You grab your bag and quickly change in the bathroom as soon as you see Sam changing his shirt. Man how did I put up with this for so long it’s hard not to stare at their beautiful bodies.  
  
Dean sticks his head in the room come on man what is taking so long this isn’t a beauty pageant and you laugh and say “fine ill just wear a band t- shirt and smell like sweat.” “Just the way I like it baby” Dean says jokingly. Sam walks out of the room and gets in the car. Dean throw his backpack in the back of the car and is leaning on the car waiting for you to get in as you lock the motel and walk toward the Impala you smile at him and feel weak in the knees as he smiles back and gives you a hug as you approach “hey beautiful, nice of you to finally join us.” You hug him harder and reply “Nice of Sam to invite me” and wink at him. Dean snaps back instantly “Hey it was my idea to stop here for the night and have some drinks anyway he just beat me to asking you.” You told him that you were just messing around and hopped in the car and Dean drove to the bar. Sam walked right in and got a table and ordered two beers for them and a Mikes Harder for you. Your favorite. Dean held the door for you and asked you a question which you didn’t know how to answer because you thought it was a joke.. “Do you like Sam? I swear sometimes I see it in your eyes when he talks to you.” “No, that’s silly Dean” you replied and you walked through the door faster so he didn’t see you blush. Sam was sitting at the table looking sexy like always and you walked up behind him and said let’s play a drinking game.  
  
So you played the drinking game and you got a little too frisky with dean when he asked if you wanted another drink by grabbing his collar of his shirt “no I want you” Dean said I think Y/N has a little too much to drink don’t you think so Sam and whispered in your ear “Be careful sweetheart don’t get me started don’t want you to regret it in the morning” and kissed your head. You laughed and said “oh believe me I wouldn’t regret shit” and got up and started walking to the door and said I’m going to crash in the Impala y’all. Sam followed you out of the bar to make sure you got to the car ok. He said you are being very outgoing tonight try to get some sleep and he sat outside with you while you passed out.  
  
As Sam was outside Dean reached into his backpack to grab something and he found a journal “Son of a bitch I grabbed Y/N bag instead of mine” he took the journal out and flipped to the most recent page in it. He thought to himself if she won’t tell me how she feels about Sam ill find out for myself. Feeling brave from the alcohol he began to read. The journal read today’s date “god why can’t I just pick one and be happy I know one of them could make me such a happy girl, But I can’t choose one or the other they are both just so perfect and not to mention sexy… A few seconds ago dean called me beautiful I wish I believed him… We are about to go to the bar to have some drinks maybe I’ll make a move on him tonight and just stick with him.. But Sam on the other hand, good lord he’s so kind and loving.. Why does my heart want them both…down a few lines it says “. “ I fantasize about them all the time just Dean grabbing me and pulling me on top of his hard waiting cock (which is probably fucking huge) and I ride him then Sam walks in and starts kissing me down my spine and kisses and touches me all over.. Oh I have to stop I’m getting too turned on for this and were finally at the bar write more later”.  
  
The only words that escape Dean’s mouth are “Son of a bitch.” Sam says “what?” and surprised dean and he closes the journal right away “is that Y/N journal? “uhm maybe dean replies, Fine yes it is” Sam gives dean a dirty look and asks “ Why the fuck are you reading her Journal that’s personal” Dean lowers his head because he knows what he did was wrong but if he didn’t he wouldn’t of ever known how she felt about him but how she also felt about Sammy. Dean looks back up at Sam and says “She loves us both man, That’s why she’s never came onto us and tonight when I thought she was just getting too over whelmed she was coming on to me and I stopped her..What the hell is wrong with me?” Sam looking confused “She loves us both? I never saw that coming” Dean looks at him and says “She is good at keeping secrets, I think I need to talk to her tell her how I feel Sammy I like her too”. Sam looks at him and stands up with a pissed look on his face “Hell no man I like her too you’re not going to storm up to her and ruin my chances.” “God damn it Sammy read this part in journal she was choosing me” and slides it to him. Sam reads the entry and says “She may have been settling for you but she wants us both Dean, not just you can you ever think about anyone but yourself. She isn’t just some quick lay” Dean stands now and gets pissed off “Fuck you Sammy I care about her and I actually want to be with her If I wanted to just fuck her I would of already”. Sam pushes dean and says “at least give her a chance to choose” dean pushes him back and says “Fine, how the hell are we going to do that just tell her we read her journal that’ll sure get her motivated”. Sam rolls his eyes and sits down and says “No dumb ass why don’t we just lay low till she makes another move”. “Dean snaps back quickly with “Hell no dude it took her this long to even do what she did tonight I’m not waiting any longer.. Why don’t we just give her what she wants?” as he sits down Sam looks at him with a shocked face “What do you mean Dean like have a Three sum with her? We’re not gay and we’re brothers that’s a little fucked up don’t you think?” Dean shakes his head and looks at him and replies again “Bro there will be an amazingly beautiful woman between us and it’s what she wants and we both obviously want her so why not give her what she wants and we all have fun and figure out the details along the way?” Sam smirks and gives it a thought and says “Whoever she chooses at the end of this the other brother has to step off deal?” “Deal” Dean says and shakes Sam’s hand. Dean and Sam plan out exactly how they are going to do this they are going to sneak Sam into the motel then wake Y/N up and surprise you with Sam being inside the hotel already.


	2. surprise, Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys surprise you and give you exactly what you've been dreaming of.

Sam and Dean pay the Tab at the bar and walk toward the impala and smile at each other because they got this plan all figured out and head off towards the motel. Sam walks into the motel and locks the door behind him he walks into the bathroom and stands right by the door. Dean opens the impala’s door and gently wakes you up and tells you that they were back at the motel you right away look around asking where Sam was. Dean told you that he was back at the bar with some chick. You frowned a bit but didn’t care because you were with Dean Winchester anyway and kind of giggled. He pulled you out of the car and put you up against the car and said “I accidently found this journal of yours and well me being me I read it and I seen you want to be with me so let’s make it happen.” You give him a dirty look and scream “how dare you read my journal Dean that’s rude” but as he stepped closer to you, you really didn’t give a shit anymore.. “Fuck it she said if you know then there’s no holding back now” and Dean kissed you hard and invaded your mouth with his tongue and pushed himself onto you and moved down your neck and bit nice and slow and grabbed your ass. Dean pull you tight to him and you moaned “Oh god Dean I need you” Dean says “Soon baby, Soon” and grabs your hand and leads you to the motel room and as you walk thought the door he locks it behind you and pushes you onto the bed and gives you this stare and bites his bottom lip and walks slowly to you and takes of his shirt one button at a time to tease you. He sees the need in your eyes and hurries up and starts to take your shirt off as well when all the sudden Sam pops out of the bathroom. He quickly says “ Y/N , You thought you were going to get this party started without me didn’t you sweetheart” Dean smiles and says “Just getting her started bro” you look back and forth at the them totally confused and asked “What the hell is going on” Sam says “honey we read your journal we know you want us both so that’s what you’re going to get, Are you ready?” Dean says “oh She better be ready, the real question is can she handle having both of us” and laughs.  
  
You look at them both and say “oh, I can defiantly handle both of you, I’ve dreamed about it for a long time”. Dean finishes taking your shirt off while Sam takes off your jeans, leaving you in your bra and panties. Dean says “mmm, Sam check out how wet baby girl is for us she is such a naughty girl. She must really want both of our cocks!” Sam also adds in “by the time we get to take those panties off they will be soaked” and unclasp your bra and throws it to the ground each Winchester starts sucking on a nipple and touching all of your body while telling you how beautiful you were and how good they were going to fuck your tight pussy. Sam kissed you all the way down to your thighs and saw how wet you were he looked up at you and smiled and said “Dean I think she’s ready for us to take these panties off” Dean agreed and pulled them down with his teeth and let them fall to the floor. “Oh I’m going to make you cum before you even get to touch my cock” dean says. You let out a deep moan begging for him. He starts flicking his tongue on your clit as Sam shoves one then two fingers into your tight little pussy. “mmm she’s so tight dean” Sam tells dean to feel for himself “Even tighter then I imagined good lord I want to fuck you baby” dean says and slowly plays with your clit with his tongue some more then and puts two fingers in you nice and slow you are moaning so loud you love having them both touching you and talking to you in this way.. Sam is playing with your perfect titties. Sam says “baby girl you have some nice tits what are they DDD goodnight I just want to stick my dick between then and cum all over.” You giggle and “say yes baby actually they are” Dean says “Son of a bitch Y/N my cock is so hard for you I need you now!” hearing Dean say he needed ypu now made you cum hard, moans and groans spilled out of your mouth as Sam and Dean both pulled off their pants but Sam pulls off his boxers and lines his cock up to your mouth and begs you to suck his huge cock!  
  
You never thought his cock would be this big but what did you know all the guys you were with were small so they were just slacking. it was like 8 inches you blurt out “Sam your cock is the biggest I’ve ever seen” and you agree to give him head. Dean laughs and says well then you’re going to be real shocked baby and slowly release his rock hard erection from his boxers and its even bigger then Sam’s you get so turned on by the size he had to be at least 10 inches “holy shit Dean” you say “mmm you think you can take all of this cock” he asked Your reply was “I can try” both the boys laughed at you. Dean played with your pussy some more before he spread your legs open, and got on top of you and stuck his big cock in your pussy you were so wet that dean moaned the whole time putting his cock in you loved it so much you let out loud moans that made Sam almost cum in your mouth.. “mmm baby be careful I don’t want to cum yet” Sam said as you slid your mouth around his hard cock and adding slight suction. Dean speeds up and has you moaning so loud you have to stop giving Sam head and jack him off Sam is playing with your nipples and making groaning noises as you jack him off. Dean is grunting while fucking you hard. Then he pulls you forward and picks you up and fucks you while standing Sam stands up and starts kissing your neck and back while reaching around to play with your nipples. You can feel dean getting closer to cuming which sends you into a spiraling orgasm, Dean pumps into you hard and fast as you scream out “oh Dean, yes Dean” and you cum around Deans hard cock almost sending him into the same oblivion “oh my god Y/N you feel so fucking good” he cries and when the aftershocks were over and he says Sam you ready to switch and he kisses you one last time and Sam grips your hips and spins you around to him now he is holding you and slides you right onto his cock you moan so loud at the switch of men and their huge cocks. Sam lets out an “ohh god, That pussy is so wet and tight for me sweetie” He is moaning Y/n and picking you up and letting you fall onto his big cock sending shocks through your whole body. You moan in his ear “Sam, mmm Sam!” You cum again squeezing Sam’s cock so hard, that he can’t help but go with you at the same time. Both of you are panting hard and fast as dean suddenly grabs you from behind and puts you on the bed and orders you to bend over the bed so he could fuck you from behind and cum in that tight little pussy of yours. “mmm I love it when you tell me what to do “ you said. “Good baby girl” he enters you from behind your even tighter from cuming three times already, Dean groans as he pushes inside you. “oh god yes dean your big cock feels so good! You moan and dean pumps into you even faster making you scream his name “DEAN, DEAN OH YES DEAN!” You both cum at the same time and he falls to the bed and pulls you into his arms and Sam plops down on the bed and lays on the other side of you and scoots real close and tells you how wonderful your moans are and Dean Says “yes baby you are angelic sounding”. Dean kisses you on the forehead and Sam kisses you on the cheek and you drift off into a deep sleep being held onto by the two men you love the most.


	3. Woah Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Alone time with Mr.Dean Winchester himself.

You wake up to find yourself in bed alone you jump up grab some clothes and slip them on and look for your phone. It’s on the night stand you see it blinking and pick it up to see you have two text messages one from Sam and one from Dean. You read the one from Dean first it reads “Good morning beautiful, I hate that I had to leave this morning we had an emergency call from Bobby and needed to meet up with him and talk to him, hopefully by the time you wake up and read this we will be on the way back. I hope you enjoyed last night!” You laugh because Dean is trying so hard to be lovey and it’s pretty freaking adorable…. Next you open the text from Sam it reads “Holy shit baby girl! I can’t believe how much fun last night was and I wish I was there cuddling you right now, I miss you see you soon.” You walk towards the bathroom and stop in your tracks when you see Castiel. “Holy shit Cas, You scared the hell out of me! “I’m sorry Y/N I was looking for Dean; do you know where I can find him? He asks. “Yea they had to meet up with Bobby it was an emergency that’s all I know.” You respond to Cas. “Thank You” he said and was gone again. “Well at least I was dressed” and say laughing and decide to call Dean. He answers with a “Hey, Y/N Did you just wake up? Come on, did I tire you out that much” with a deep laugh following. You blush and respond with a giggle. He always knows exactly what to say. You flirt with him over the phone and tell him “I wish you were here, I would love to be cuddled up next to you. Too bad you had to leave me all alone.” Dean replies oh sweetie “I’m on the way back to the motel right now Sam decided to stay with Bobby tonight, to make sure everything is ok He is having some issues. You should get ready and I’ll pick you up in 30 minutes and we can go get some Lunch.” You respond with an “ok” and hang up the phone. You run to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. You throw on a Kansas shirt and a short skirt so you can show off your long sexy legs to dean and throw your hair up so Dean can get a good view of your neck as well and you are sitting on the bed listening for the sound of Baby (Baby is the nick name for the Impala).  
  
As you hear the roar of her engine you quickly jump up and spring for the door and walk towards the Impala. Dean Whistles and says “A girl after my own heart, nice shirt baby girl.” You grin and jump in the passenger seat. Dean grabs your thigh and pulls you close to him and kisses you hard and invades your mouth with his tongue you jump in his lap, now straddling him and kiss him back. You feel his erection pressing against his jeans as you grab his hair in your hands and he pulls back and says “sweetheart if you keep this up we won’t get lunch and I’ll take you back into that motel and make you mine” You sigh and say “but I’m hungry maybe we can continue after lunch” “That’s my girl” Dean says as you slide off of him into the passenger seat and drives towards the diner.  
  
You both get out of the car and head to a booth and neither of you look at the menu, you both order a Bacon Cheeseburger with fries and wait for the food. Dean gets up and slides into the same side of the booth you are on and puts his hand on your thigh and slides it slowly to your pussy and bites his lip while whispering in your ear saying “I miss this, I can’t wait till we get back to the motel so I can make you cum on my big cock” You squirm at his words as he rubs on your clit in slow circular motions. You moan slightly just loud enough for him to hear how much you like it. “mmm baby your making me hard already! Are you going to cum for daddy right here in the diner” he whispers again into your ear. You throw your head onto his chest and beg for him to fuck you. “Only if you cum for me here baby I want to see how much you want me, but you can only cum when I say so!” You look up at him with lusty eyes and ask him “how do you expect me to hold it in?” as you are trying to hold the moans in so no one else in the diner hears. “You better or ill punish you later!” As he says that you just can't hold it anymore and your orgasm sends shocks through your body and you are moaning his name. He gives you this look of disappointment and says “you’ll regret that sweetie” You look at him and ask “what do you mean Dean, I’m sorry I just couldn’t hold it in not with you touching me.” He laughs and says” just remember when we get back to the motel that you are going to be disciplined sweetie” and grinned at you and got up and slid into the other side of the booth as the food came. You are completely confused but totally aroused. Wow dean is very dominate and I like it, you squeeze your legs tight trying not to get turned on anymore then you already are. You think to yourself I wonder how he plans to punish me. “mmm can’t wait”.  
  
You both finish eating and walk to the impala and head back to the motel dean tells you to stay in the car till he texts you and tells you to come in. You get a bit excited thinking about what he has planned for your punishment.


	4. Your punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean Punishes you with some Help.

You’ve been in the car for at least 20 minutes now. I wonder if he just plans to keep me waiting as a punishment you thought, but as soon as you think that you get a text from dean. It says “ Y/N take off your panties and leave them in the car and come into the room but leave the light off for now and stand by the door once you close and lock it. There is only a light on in the bathroom so it’s hard to see but, you do just as Dean asks not wanting to make him any madder then he already was.  
  
As you finish locking the door you feel hands on your back and are told to kneel on the ground and not to touch. Dean slowly pulls your shirt over your head and whispers instructions to crawl towards the bed but to kneel in front of it, not to get on it. As you reach the bed you feel kisses start up your spine, you let out a quiet moan. Dean orders” Bend over the bed Y/N I’m going to punish you for disobeying me earlier”. You giggle and Dean “asks did I say something funny Y/N?” you reply “No, I’m sorry” You really are starting to like the way dean is so dominate in the bedroom when you two are alone. You feel your skirt being lifted up and get a slow lick to your pussy from behind, you quiver at the feeling. At this moment you feel another set of hands grab your hair and whisper in your ear. “Dean wants me to help punish you, I hope this will be ok” you recognize this voice it’s Castiel. You get turned on even more; he brought someone to help discipline you. Castiel pulls you onto the bed and snaps his fingers to turn on the light. “Yes Y/N Dean did ask me to help punish you, did you forget I can read minds?” uh oh you thought to yourself. “Dean what shall I do to her now”. Dean looks at Cas for a minute and says can you tie her up for me and Cas grabs your arms and “poof” your arms and legs are tied to the bed. Mmm you love this so much now all you can think about is what they are going to do to you. Dean tells Castiel to get you ready for him. Castiel blushes and asks you” is it ok if I do these things to you?” Dean glares she’s been bad she will take her punishment whatever way I see fit. You look up at Dean then to Castiel and say” if you call this punishment I want to disobey more often”. Dean says "don’t get too far ahead of yourself sweetheart this is just getting started". Castiel reaches down and touches your stomach very lightly to tease you, then starts kissing your neck as he reaches to touch your clit. You start moaning at his touch you never saw Castiel this way and for him to do whatever Dean wants was even hotter. Castiel slowly inserts a finger into your pussy really slow as you moan his name and arch your back. Dean orders that’s enough Cas untie her. You whimper as you were just getting excited. Castiel snaps his fingers and you’re untied. Dean orders “Now Y/N lay back down and spread those legs wide and do exactly as I say”. You nod your head and spread your legs wide. “Now touch your clit and move in slow circles” you see dean trying to hide his erection in his jeans, “now I want you to slip a finger in your wet pussy and moan my name got it?” as you insert your finger into your pussy he orders Castiel to kiss your thighs and you start moaning and begging for Dean to fuck you. “Mmm please fuck me Dean, I want you so bad.” You cry out. Dean shakes his head in a No motion and tells Cas to lick all the way up your leg but to stop before your pussy. “This is so unfair, Dean I need you and Castiel now”. “Oh you think you get to fuck Castiel huh? Nah he’s just your discipline, He doesn’t get to fuck my baby girl”. You’re moaning and almost ready to cum when Dean tears you from Cas grip and bites your neck and makes Cas kiss you all over and orders him to stop at the top of your clit and breathe hard and lick so gently that you squirm and beg for more then all the sudden Dean shouts"Cas you can go now." “I think she’s had enough punishment for one day.”  
  
My god, I can’t believe he was making Cas do this I’m sure he was getting turned on by this as well or was he? But man this was hot! You beg Dean, Please baby will you fuck me? I’m so ready for you! “mmm are you now, Seems like you were ready for Castiel and I” and he laughs and grabs you in his arms tighter and stands up and falls onto the bed and says” I want you to ride my cock, show me that it’s yours!” You pull off his jeans and boxers and slip him inside you and start riding him. You and him are both moaning loud and you can tell dean is loving this he looks at you and smiles “I love a girl that can take control and you start going faster as an orgasm rips through you and you fall down against Dean’s chest and he says “god damn it Y/N that pussy loves my cock” then he flips you over and says “let daddy take control” He slides down between your legs and starts to lick your clit and jams two fingers into your pussy very hard, you scream out “OH GOD DEAN” “Yea you like it rough don’t you baby. Now that it’s just you and I, I can fuck you as hard as I want but, not yet.” You scream out Yes baby fuck me hard please”. He starts making circular motions with his tongue on your clit then sucks gently you raise your back off the bed because it feels so good and then he just stops your body falls back to the bed and he moves up to you and kisses you on the neck and slowly enters your pussy with his big cock. You moan with excitement. You never thought you would even be having sex with Dean Winchester yet alone what happened last night; god I still can’t believe I had them both and then Castiel was a part of this too mmm. Dean thrusts into you and says “you like that big cock don’t you baby” and you scream “Yes Dean, I love your cock! god, so big.” He pounds into you harder this time… You scream into Dean’s neck “I’m going to, I’m going to c-Cum” and your pussy squeezes Dean’s big cock as he cums inside you at the same time. He rolls off of you and pulls you close and say’s” I like having you to myself baby!” You blush and say I like it to Dean”. Then Dean asks if you want to take a shower with him. While you’re showering you hear your phone ring but let it go to voicemail.  
  
When you are done you listen to your voicemail it’s Sam. “Y/N I need you and Dean to get here as soon as possible Bobby was taken, and I’m going out to bring him back, a group of vamps are here in town and they saw us tracking them and I was able to escape but I need help. They have a huge nest about 5 miles down the road from Bobby’s in an abandoned barn.” You yell to Dean in a panic and tell him exactly what Sam said and you run to pack the Impala and head out.


	5. VAMPS!

You called Sam and told him you were almost there. When you and Dean reached the abandoned barn, Sam was nowhere to be found. “Son of a bitch Sammy you couldn’t wait for us to get here”. Dean says and you and Dean grabbed some weapons and head towards the barn. You look at Dean and whisper “I hope they are ok” his face serious and he says “I’m sure they are Sam’s a big boy and Bobby has more experience than any of us.” Then they strategically walk towards the nest. Dean swiftly breeches the door with you following closely behind, You both see bobby he’s tied to a chair in the middle of the room and he’s trying to tell you something but you can’t understand exactly what he’s saying. Dean comes behind a tall vamp and beheads it with a machete. As the head of the vamp hits the ground another vamp bulrushes you and sends you crashing through a barn stall that was nearby, Which Sam was hiding on the other side which knocks you out but only dazes Sam. Dean screams “Y/N” as he’s fighting off the vamp that hit you. He noticed another vamp that’s walking towards you and screams to Sam for help. “Get her out of here, I’ll kill this mother fucker and get bobby out of here.” Sam is still a little out of it and tries to pick you up; when he got attacked by a vamp with his own machete. Then dean comes running up behind the vamp and decapitates it. This allows them to get bobby, and kill off the last few vamps. Then they drop off Bobby at his house and head off towards the bunker.  
  
“God damn it Sam is your arm ok?” Dean asks. Sam replies “I’ll be ok just get home so you can stitch it up, good thing the bunker isn’t that far away.” You finally wake up and ask “what the hell happened?” Dean says “A vamp bulrushed you into a stall and it left you knocked unconscious where Sam was thankfully hiding, Sam was trying to pick you up but a vamp sliced his arm pretty good with his machete, so were going to have to stitch it up but we all made it out alive and Bobby is at home.” Sam is riding in the back with you laying down trying to relax and you cuddle up to him and apologize for being the reason his arm was hurt and he pulls you tighter and says “I was just worried they were going to hurt you.” You feel really bad but know you couldn’t help it. You drift off to sleep and when you get home you wake up to Dean carrying you in the bunker and places you on the bed in his room, he tells you to get some rest and that he was going to stitch up Sammy arm and be right in. You go back to sleep and when morning comes you get up and walk to Sam’s room to see how he is.  
  
You walk in and see Sam his arm already looks better today but you feel responsible for what happens and decide you will baby him till he is able to use it without being in pain. He smiles at you and says “Don’t act like I’m about to die sweetheart I’ve had a bunch of injuries worse than this.” After a long day you sit down in the bed next to him and Dean pops his head into to check on Sam and ask “How you holdin’ up bro?” “I’m good Y/N has been taking care of me all day” you had catered to him for the whole day getting whatever he needed. It was getting late and you were exhausted from taking care of Sam but he asked if you could help him get in the shower since he hadn’t had one yet. You shake your head yes and follow him to the bathroom then take his shirt off for him and then pull down his pants and boxers and help him in the shower. He then looks at you and asks “Are you going to get in and wash me baby?” You couldn’t refuse him so you quickly got undressed and hopped in with him. He said “mmm baby you are so beautiful I missed you so much!” you giggle and hug him and say “Don’t get too feisty Sammy, you can’t take care of me with that hurt arm of yours” He bites his lip and says “I can damn sure try baby!” you start to notice his cock was getting hard and you reach up to kiss him and grab his cock at the same time, he lets out a deep groan. You get down on your knees and take Sam into your mouth and he is moaning “Y/N that feels so good baby” you are getting more and more aroused and look up at him and tell him you want to ride his cock and turn off the water. “He says mmm ok baby let’s go in my room and have some fun”   
  
Dean is waiting outside the door waiting to shower. “I thought you guys weren’t ever coming out” and gives Sam a look of disgust. “Sorry we were a little caught up” Sam says. “yeah, yeah whatever!” you blush and walk to Sam’s room with him. Sam lays down and take his towel off and says “come on baby let me see you ride this cock” You take your towel off nice and slow so Sam can see your body and you walk over to him and start to give him a blowjob this time you are going very fast trying to make him beg for you to fuck him. Then he says it “God I need you right now, please just ride my cock baby! Make me cum”. You quickly get on top of him and let his cock sink into your wet pussy. You’re moaning Sam’s name so loud and feeling yourself tighten around him. That’s when Sam tells you he loves you. You look him in the eyes and say you love him too as you said it Sam came and sent you into an orgasm as well as you felt his dick throbbing inside your tight pussy. He pulls you towards him with his one good arm and kisses you and says “I hope you really know I love you.” You look at Sam and say “I really love you too” But do you really love him or do you love Dean.


	6. GIRLFRIEND?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be a little bit shorter then my others because there is only so much i can do at this point in the story.

You get dressed and walk out of the room Sam following closely behind you and Dean looks at you surprised. “Hey baby” he says. You are so confused with all of this and feel like you are a horrible person for what you are doing to the brothers. You look at them both and say “I love you both ok, and I feel horrible and I can’t control how I feel about you. So maybe I just shouldn’t be with either of you”. And you walk off and go into your room and close the door.  
  
Sam looks at Dean and says “What do we do now?” “I don’t know Sammy, I just want her to be happy even if it means she’s not with me” Says Dean. Sam nods his head to agree and says “Do you think we could share her forever?” Dean looks at Sam and replies “Dude, that’s my dream girl right there if that’s what she wants then I’m willing to work it out”. Sam calls you back into the room. “Y/N we want to talk to you!” you come walking in the room with rosy red cheeks probably from crying. Sam asks you “Would you be ok with us sharing you forever like your both of our girlfriends?” you totally can’t believe what you are hearing right now they seriously are both willing to SHARE you, My god am I in heaven? “She says well does it mean I have to share you both with other women sometimes?” Sam says “only if you’re ok with it if not than we don’t have to.” You get a greedy smile on your face and say “as long as I know you are using protection or you are sharing her with me.” Dean and Sam look at each other and smile. Dean says baby “I’ll bring home whatever girl you want” and laughs. Sam just says “I didn’t know you were into chicks too, Win win baby!”  
  
You still can’t believe this is all happening but you look at them and say “you guys know that means I get to bring home guys too if I want right?” Dean gives a you wouldn’t dare look and Sam looks crushed and they both sigh and say “it’s only fair”. Then Dean adds “Does this have to do with the Cas thing?” and raises an eyebrow. Sam turns and looks at you and says “Did I miss something here?” you giggle and say yes actually it does, While you were with bobby Dean and I had some Lunch and he decided to play with me while we were waiting for our food and ordered me not to cum and well…. Dean takes over and says “She disobeyed me Sammy she came when I told her not to so I called Cas, and had him help me punish her and oh boy did it work” “And I missed all of this?” Sam says in a sad tone. “Hey man sometimes we got to go solo I work best alone” and laughs a little and pulls you into his arms. Sam Nods and kisses your forehead and says “I totally agree bro I like to get her alone too”


	7. The King of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley Takes you!  
> Warning: This scene has Rape like events involved

A few weeks had passed and the boys had been gone on a dangerous hunt, which they wouldn’t allow you to go on and or any details because they know how you are with just showing up. So you decided since they were going to be gone for a bit to take this time to relax. So you called up an old hunting friend of yours, Her name was Charlie you had met her a while ago when hunting some werewolves and figured she could come stay the week at your place. So you called Charlie and she took up the offer and decided to visit, but instead of her driving half way across the country you called Cas to see if he would bring her to the bunker for you. She knew the boys very well she had been on a few hunts with them as well so you didn’t think it would be any problem at all.  
  
When Cas got there with Charlie you hugged him so tight and thanked him. “Thank you so much Castiel, you have no idea how much I appreciate this. I am definitely in need of some girl time!” Cas nods his head and replies “Are you sure Sam and Dean will be ok with her staying, I don’t want to make them mad” You gave Cas a look and said “Did they not tell you I’m WITH them?” “I don’t understand this reference, WITH them? How are you with them when they aren’t here?” he’s looking confused now. You laugh and hug Cas, while whisper in his ear that you are Dean and Sam’s girl now and he looks at you shocked and says oh, I get it and nods his head and you ask Castiel if he wouldn’t mind taking you to the store to grab some snacks the boys didn’t really stock up before they left, “Charlie can stay and watch the bunker”. He agreed to take you as long as you stayed close and then he pressed his fingers to your forehead. What you didn’t know is that Crowley has been tracking Castiel ever since he double crossed him and when you were at the store you turned around and he was just standing a few inches from your face. “Hello Darling” Crowley says and snaps his fingers and next thing you know you are in a room. “Am I in Hell?” You ask very loud. “Why yes you are my sweet, I’ve been tracking Castiel for a while. Always hoping he would lead me to you and what do you know no Squirrel or Moose to ruin the fun! Crowley says. You shudder at his words, and ask “What do you want from me?, Why am I here?” Crowley laughs “Don’t you know Y/N? Sweetheart you are what everyone wants; The Winchesters, Castiel and now I have you all to myself. “Sam and Dean will find a way to get me back Crowley you know they will!” You scream.. “Mmm, looking forward to it my love but not before I have my way with you!” He says while looking at you with an evil stare. What is he planning on doing to me you think to yourself. Maybe I should just go along with it till they show up to get me at least then he won’t kill me, Shit for all you know you might enjoy whatever he has planned.  
  
*Castiel’s POV*  
  
Grabs his phone from his pocket and dials Dean’s number. Dean answers and says “What’s up Cas this better be important, This case is very hard to crack!” Cas breaks the news to dean “Dean, We have a very bad situation here and I think you and Sam need to get here now! Crowley has taken Y/N and I am unable to track them I think he has taken her to Hell.” The line goes silent then Dean Screams “Son of a bitch, Sammy we have to go now! Crowley has taken Y/N! Cas how did this happen! We`re on the way! “Cas tells Dean what happened and apologized she shouldn’t have left the bunker with him.  
  
Cas poofs to the bunker and Charlie is still sitting on the couch “Where’s Y/N?” she asks. Cas explains exactly what happen and she begins to pace back and forth “holy shit this is bad Cas, what are we going to do.. Are Sam and Dean coming back yet? we have to get her back as soon as possible!” she says with a worried look on her face.  
  
*Back to your POV*  
  
Crowley has you tied up to a post and is kissing your neck telling you how much of a beautiful girl you are. “I see why the Winchesters make such a big deal about you sweetie; do you want me to make you forget all about them?” He asks. You whisper in his ear; “too bad you can’t untie me and let me show you a good time” just looking for an excuse to get loose. He looks at you with his head tilted and a crooked smile “Do you think I’m stupid Y/N, I’m the king of hell! He yells. He then snaps his fingers to remove your clothes and you`re standing completely naked tied to a post and you feel so exposed. “Do you want Daddy to take care of you my love? I can really show you a good time, I’m sure we will have plenty of time before the boys get here and try to ruin it.” You shake your head Yes and he moves in closer to you and grabs your face in his right hand, kissing you hard while touching your body with the other hand. You actually seem to be enjoying all of this maybe it’s just the fact that you’re tied up. He gets really close to you and whispers “How does it feel, knowing you’re wanted by so many people of importance?” You never thought of that why did so many people find you attractive. I mean you were just a normal girl and you weren’t even as pretty or skinny as some of the girls you’ve met while hunting, but everyone still wanted you! “Pretty good Crowley” you say laughing. He backs away a few inches then snaps his fingers and you’re untied and before you know it he has you pinned against his throne and exploring your body. “I want you for myself pretty girl; I want to make you scream my name!”  
You try to wiggle your way from his grasp thinking about Sam and Dean, when he snaps his fingers and your now tied down with your each leg and tied to the arms of thrown and your arms tied to the back. He laughs deep and says “darling did you think I was that stupid? I’m going to make you beg for me to fuck you now; you’re such a bad girl!” You whimper at his touch you just wish Sam or Dean were here to take you home. He slides down to your pussy and blows lightly then runs a finger down to your pussy where you were wet from being tied up and starts to play with you while licking your clit. You try to imagine Dean doing this so it won’t be so bad but it’s not working. “Please stop” you scream, I don’t want to do this!”. “Stop playing hard to get you slut! He screams. You try to wiggle free but the rope he used to tie you up only gets tighter on your legs and arms.  
  
*Dean's POV*  
  
Man, I can’t believe I left her at the bunker alone I think to myself as I walks into the bunker. I hear what up bitches? As I walk in the room. Charlie runs up to me and gives me a hug and she starts telling me how worried she is about Y/N and how she should of went with her to get snacks. “You shouldn’t be here Charlie we have to get Y/N back and it could be dangerous!” I say and she looks sad and says “Well it’s my fault she was taken so I’m going to help get her back!” You shake your head “Charlie, If you want to help you can try to help us find a way to get her back but you will not go with us do you understand! Sam cuts in “All we need to do is find a rouge reaper to take us to purgatory then we can get to hell from there.” Charlie turns and looks at me and says “yea that’s all we have to do, what are you insane Sam? Going to purgatory??” I look at her and say “If that’s what it takes then yes, that’s what will do it. I yell “Y/N is our girl and we need to get her back as soon as possible, before Crowley hurts her or worse kills her now get a move on it!”  
  
*Sam’s POV*  
  
“Dean, were going to need Charlie to help us capture a cross road demon and torcher him for information where to find a rouge demon” Dean Glares back at me “god damn it fine, but Cas will take her back to the bunker after” he yells. I can tell this is eating him up he blames himself because he was the one who didn’t want Y/N to come with us on our hunt. Castiel is trying to calm Dean down but it’s not helping he is extremely worried, I hear Cas offer Dean pie. “Dean I went and got pie for you”; Dean looks at him and frowns. “No Cas not right now. “He just knows that Crowley is up to no good. Castiel gets the items we need to summon the cross road demon and we head to the spot. Dean, Charlie, Castiel and I are all at this cross road and we have set a trap for the demon, we all hide while Charlie places the box into the ground and kicks dirt over it with her boot.  
Not even a second later the demon appears and is instantly imprisoned in the devils trap. “Shit, let me guess the Winchesters?” he says with a sigh as Dean grabs the colt from his back pocket and says “You better start talking and tell us where to find a god damn rouge reaper or I’ll blow your fucking head off.” The demon replies “that will be doing me a favor” and smiles, I hit him in the face with my gun and say “we can do this the easy way or the hard way up to you buddy.” He laughs and says bring it on. Castiel blurts out “If you just tell us where we can find one you can live.” He still says nothing..  
  
Now everyone is hitting the demon over and over again even Castiel is helping….  
The demon finally breaks “please stop I can’t take it anymore I’ll tell you where to find Sirius the rouge reaper he’s not far from here, he can get you into purgatory just please stop! He was pleading for his life. The demon tells us exactly what we need to know and I ask “are you sure that’s the truth?” I rip the the colt from Dean’s hand and put up to the demons temple. The demon nods and I say “well it’s too late now” and cock the gun back as the demon screams “You lied you son of a” before he can finish his sentence I blow a bullet into his head killing him on the spot. They all hop in the Impala and drive till they find the exact spot, where Sirius is standing up against a wall. Dean looks at Cas and says take Charlie to the bunker please then poof they are gone.  
  
Dean and Sam walk up to this tall man and ask if he was Sirius and if he could get them to purgatory and he said yes I am and for a price. I can see Dean already getting pissed before he says “Listen son of a bitch, Crowley has my girlfriend; and if he hurts one hair on her head I will come back her and Kill you without a second thought!, Are you willing to pay that price?” and flashes him the colt. He scrambles and says come with me quick! Sirius takes them through the portal and gives them both a dirty look and says I better not see you again after this is over. Dean looks at him and reminds him what he is holding.  
  
*Dean’s POV*  
  
Sam and I are in purgatory and are searching for the portal to hell and I ask him “What if he killed Y/N Sam? He looks back at me worried and says “I don’t know Dean, I just don’t know”. We walk together silently after this until we reach the portal. I talk about the plan to get to her as walk through the portal and then we enter hell. I whisper to Sam “stay close behind me; I know where to go I’ve done this a time or two.” Sam looks wide eyed and nods. I’m sneaking up to the door when I hear a moan. It sounds like Y/N! This makes me even madder then I was before I gripped the colt tighter in my hand and look at Sam. His face is bright red and we bust down the door together.


	8. Not like this

*Your POV*  
Crowley is playing with you; you can’t help but moan from the feeling. He then snaps his fingers and is naked and kissing you all over. You keep begging him to stop telling him that this wasn’t right. He grabs you by your throat and starts to choke you and says “You better start screaming my name you little slut, Sam and Dean share you why can’t I get in on some of this” You feel horrible thinking about it. I am a slut, you think to yourself how could I do this to them and now neither of them will want you after this. Crowley unties your legs and you try to kick him away playfully then he grips them tight and says “I like when you fight me darling; it turns me on” as he pulls your leg up to his shoulder and thrusts inside you making you scream. “That’s it baby girl you take this big cock, He says yelling at you.” “You’re moaning and screaming at the same time this feels so good but it’s so wrong”. He stops for a minute and grabs your face and says “what sweetheart not enjoying my cock? If you want I will stop, I thought you wanted me! , you were very wet for not wanting me!” You scream at him and say “not like this Crowley, not like this!” he snaps his fingers, your untied and says "then do what you want to me darling." You stand up and smile at him and he pulls you up into his arms and kisses your neck you moan loud as he slides you onto his cock. “This is more like it my darling, I want to make you Queen of Hell. Your pussy is so wet for me” You are getting so turned on from all of this, You never thought being tied down and taken advantage of was your thing till now! You cum on his Cock while moaning so loud. Crowley is cuming in you; when the door comes crashing down and Sam and Dean ramming through it and boy do they look pissed!  
  
Sam and Dean can’t believe their eyes, “What the fuck is going on here? Dean yells. Sam grabs the colt from Dean and has it pointed at Crowley. “Was he raping you Y/N? If so say the words and I will put a bullet in him! “Hello Moose, Not moose nice of you to finally join us!” Crowley puts you on his throne and snaps his fingers and you both are fully dressed again. “At first it didn’t seem voluntarily but towards the end I wanted it” you explain. Dean looks at you shocked “you wanted that? How? Why? Are we not enough for you?” “It didn’t happen like that Dean, Crowley had me tied up and was doing things to me that I didn’t want then as it lasted longer I started to enjoy it.” You say with a sad look on your face. Sam was still pointing the colt at Crowley; and said “so you did things against her will! What kind of sick fuck are you?” Dean walks up to Crowley and punches him in the face and says “Sammy kill this sick fuck! He fucked our baby girl!” Crowley puts his hands up and says “I wouldn’t do that if I were you; little miss things has a hell of a history. Did you know she slept with a knight of hell and he’s looking for you both?” “What?” you scream a “knight of hell?” Crowley laughs and says “yes darling, you may have known him by the name of Mikey!” you reply “Mikey was a knight of hell, oh my god!” Sam and Dean Look at each other completely dumb founded. Crowley goes on about how he needed to bring her here as a trap for Mikey and that the Winchesters needed to shoot him with the Colt and that was the whole reason she was here but he got carried away. Dean grabs you and pulls you into a hug. “Are you ok baby? I’ll never leave you again! He says and kisses you. Sam is still pointing the gun at Crowley “Why would we help you after you just took advantage of our girl! I should just use the colt on you!” he’s screaming now and Mikey busts through the door!  
  
“Winchesters I think you have something that belongs to me! You stole Y/N right from under me. She is mine and I will kill all of you if you don’t hand her over now!” Mikey says. You scream to him “I don’t want to be with you I love them, you were a one night stand! Do you not understand that?” Mikey then knocks dean and you across the room where dean fell onto a table and you landed on top of him. He’s running towards you both when Bam! The colt goes off and it hits Mikey and he falls to the ground. *Clap-Clap-Clap*”Well done boys, I knew the distraction of having her here with both of you would work.” Crowley says smiling. Sam snaps to him “you had all of this planned out didn’t you!” “Well of course Moose, I’m the king of hell!” and snaps his fingers and you Sam, and Dean were all back at the store parking lot he had taken you from to begin with.  
  
“Son of a bitch” Dean yells and he grabs you tight and Sam wraps his arms around you from the other side. “I’m so sorry Y/N, We shouldn’t have left you alone; it’ll never happen again” Sam says. Dean just stands there holding you. You start crying and feeling horrible for doing those things with Crowley. You feel weak in the knees and just fall to the ground. The boys follow you and Sam pulls you into his lap and says “its ok Y/N we love you, we`re here for you!” Dean grabs your hand and tilts your head to look at him “It’s not your fault! He took advantage of you, I mean come on we know you wouldn’t want something like that when you have these two sexy mother fuckers” he kind of laughs after he says it. You can’t help but laugh and lean forward to kiss him. Sam just smiles and picks you up and you are all walking towards the bunker together. Dean makes a phone call to tell Castiel and Charlie about what had happened and that you were ok. Sam puts you down and you walk into the bunker and Charlie runs straight for you and kisses you. “Oh my god I’m so glad you’re ok!” she screams and you hug her tight and say “I’m fine I just wish I didn’t do some of those things back in Hell.” Charlie grabs your hand and takes you off into your room and says “sounds like we need to have some alone time to talk.” You follow behind her and you and Charlie cuddle up and talk about everything and you explain why you are so upset.  
the weekend was over you had spent the whole time with Charlie, and you kind of stayed your distance from the boys just because you needed girl time to talk. You and Charlie have a long past, you guys were dating for a while and with you being a hunter you were always gone all the time so it didn’t quite work out the way you both had hoped. So you decided to be “close” friends instead. That morning Charlie wakes you up by jumping on the bed. “Get up! Get up sleepy head! She yells. You grab her leg and pull her down onto you. “Good morning to you too!” and you reach up and give her a kiss and grab her ass. Dean walks in “Well good morning ladies hope I’m not interrupting anything” he says smiling. Charlie throws a pillow at him and he moves and it hits the wall. Charlie gets up and walks out of the door and yells “I’m making breakfast bitches then I have to get home I have a date tonight.” You run after her saying “Charlie can you stay one more night?, it’s been forever I miss having you around all the time.” “She tells you how she has a date tonight with a hot chick and that maybe Cas can bring her back after” and she went to ask him. She comes running back and says that Castiel agreed to bring her back for the night but that he had to head back to heaven they needed him in the morning. Sam walks up behind you and grabs your hips and spins you around to him and gives you a kiss. “Good morning beautiful!” he says and asks you if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight just you and him. “Of course, Sam we haven’t gotten to be alone in a while” you say excitably. Dean rolls his eyes and walks over to the laptop to look for another case.  
  
That eventing you are getting ready for your night out with Sam and decide to wear black leggings and a shirt that showed a bunch of cleavage. You hadn’t been showing the boys any attention since Charlie got here so maybe tonight you would make it up to Sam. You were putting your hair up in a ponytail when Sam came into the bathroom and smiled. “I really like that shirt, he says blushing. You love how he blushes it`s so adorable. You turn around and whispered into his ear “well I am wearing it just for you” and you wink and walk to the Impala as Dean see’s you getting in the car he yells “ so bro your taking both the girls tonight I see how it is” and blows you a kiss. You pretend to catch it and close the door. While you hear Dean and Sam exchange a Jerk & Bitch comment to one another.  
  
You arrive at a diner called Merlotte's bar and grill; you both climb out of the Impala and head inside. Sam picks a table in the corner of the diner where there is a two person booth you both slide in and start looking at the menu. When the waiter came back to the table you decide to get a beer and wings instead of the normal bacon cheese burger while Sam orders a garden salad and a beer. You search for Sam’s leg under the table with your foot and you startle him then he smiles and moves his feet over to you. “You’re so sexy Sam, I love your beautiful Smile.” You say to him as He bites his lip and says back “Baby, You have the most beautiful curvy body I’ve ever laid my eyes on; Ever since I met you I’ve wanted you for myself.” You can’t help but think what it would be like to be just Sam’s girl. You smile and you grab his hands and let out a big sigh. He tilts his head and furrows his brow while asking “is everything ok Y/N?” You reply “Yes, I’m just thinking about everything that’s all.” And you give him a kiss and he relaxes. The food gets there and you eat in silence for a bit.  
  
When you both are done eating Sam takes your hand and helps you out of the booth and you walk back to the Impala. As you both get in the car and shut the door you tell him you can’t take it anymore. “I’ve been shying away from you and dean because I feel bad about this whole situation, but I can’t do it anymore I need your hands on my body. You slide over to Sam and straddle him and whisper in his ear “Baby, I want to take you home and take care of you! I want you to know how much I love you; I just want to make you cum in my tight little pussy. Would you like that Sam?” He hoists you in the back seat of the impala and climbs over the seat to join you. “God I’ve been waiting for you to come on to me and I need you now. I can’t wait till we get home! it’s already been long enough.” You moan at his words He’s been waiting for you. He grabs your shirt and pulls it off over your head and throws it in the front seat. You pull off your leggings and panties he growls at the sight when he gets out of his clothes. He starts to lick your pussy nice and slow making you arch your back up off the seat. Mmm you love seeing him use his tongue on you. He looks up at you and sees you biting your lip and start trailing kisses up your body to you neck where he bites hard leaving a mark. You beg him to fuck you when you hear a noise and you look over and it’s Cas and Charlie. “oh my god really Cas!” You scream and he blushes. Trying not to look at you he apologizes but he didn’t know if you would be with Dean or Sam so he took a shot in the dark. Charlie is staring at you and biting her lip “mmm, hey Sam do you mind if I help out back there” She says with a wink and Sam tilts his head and says “Sure I want to watch!” they trade spots. You welcome her with a kiss and reach to pull off her shirt and bra and she pushes your hands above your head and says “no baby you don’t get to touch just lay back and enjoy till it’s your turn to take care of me. Castiel now is turned around watching the girl play around too. Sam looks at him and asks him what he thinks. He says “I didn’t think she was into girls, but this is fascinating” Sam shakes his head and continues watching the girls. You flip Charlie over onto her back and begin to suck on her nipple when you feel Sam slowly touch your pussy from behind and insert a finger. “God damn baby you are wet, do you want me to fuck you while you eat Charlies pussy? “You nod and Sam moved into position and begins fucking you. You moan into Charlie’s pussy causing her to buck and groan. You make Charlie cum and Castiel is trying to hide his erection now; and is sitting cross legged while watching you take turns exploring and kissing each other. You whisper into Sam & Charlie’s ears that you want to watch them fuck. While you play around with Castiel, Sam didn’t like the idea at first but once he seen how bad Charlie wanted him he agreed. Sam had Charlie bent over the seat of the impala fucking her from behind when you got in Castiel’s lap and started to pull down his pants. He stares blankly at you and asks “what are you doing Y/N You are Sam and Dean’s girl you can’t do. But before he could finish his sentence you took him into your mouth and he was defiantly enjoying it Moans and groans escaped his mouth every time you went down on him. You get a phone call and sit up in the car and answer it, its Dean you tell him where you are and that you want him to come join. At first he seems pissed and says “you’re doing what in my baby? But then quickly says” I will get a ride up to the bar but you better be ready for me when I get there.” You giggle and get excited that Dean was coming. You go back to giving Cas head and he still looks at you confused. You get in his lap and sink down onto his hard waiting cock and ride him while making out with Charlie.  
  
Dean opens the door to the Impala and says “Well god damn it Sammy, You weren’t even going to share were you!” You laugh and pull Dean in the car and kiss him while tugging at his jeans Cas is kissing you on your neck and Dean give him a look like she’s mine. I whisper in his ear “Baby let him have some fun, He does everything for you.” And he nods and pulls you onto his hard cock while whispering “I love you and that this big cock is just for you, you look at him and say “Baby I want you to fuck Charlie too!” He looks Shocked and says “Really?” “Yes baby I want to see you please my girl.” He is bucking his hips up to you nice and slow making you feel every inch of his hard cock. You whisper in his ear again “mmm, baby can you cum for me? Make me drip with your cum please Dean?” Hearing you say those words made him thrust in you so hard and fast he cums in you and you cum on his hard cock at the same time. You all reposition yourselves and Dean is fucking Charlie now and has her screaming. Castiel is fucking you from behind and you are sucking Sam’s dick. “I have no idea how we are doing all of this in my Impala” Dean says. Charlie cums and dean pulls out and cums on her stomach. Sam cums in your mouth and Castiel pumps you full with him cum and everyone is painting and exhausted. You ask “Now who’s driving home?” Dean pokes his head up out of the back seat and says “I will” everyone laughs and they drive back to the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the Colt doesn't kill knights of hell on the show but this is my own version so here it does. =]


	9. Oh No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's Girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished chapter; I have a bunch more to type tomorrow. I had some insight from a friend of mine who helped me redo the making love scene. We both felt it wasn't passionate enough.

When they arrive at the bunker Charlie thinks it would be best to leave early since it was already late she knew if she went to bed now she wouldn’t be up in time to catch a ride from Cas so he took her home; Everyone said goodbye to her and Castiel. You walk to the bathroom to take a shower when Dean beats you into the bathroom doorway, “Mind if I join you?” you ask. “Of course you can join me baby, what kind of man would I be if I said no” then he pulls you into the bathroom and shuts the door.  
  
Dean and you get into the nice, warm and relaxing shower Together, dean silently grabs you by the waist and gently pulls you closer to his body looking passionately into your eyes, you stares back into his with the same glow in your eyes. He then softly kisses your forehead. You look up and says in a soft but sweet tone,"dean, I love you." Dean says back in a relaxed tone, "I love you too, you've no idea just how much."...."dean"... "Look", dean says, "I understand you love me but you also love sam, I don't want to upset you but this hurts, and last thing I want is Sammy or you to be hurt as well, don't get me wrong I know this is what we agreed on, I just didn't know how hard this would be. But y/n, If you're happy, well that means I'm happy too." You look back up into his eyes again seeing the sadness and hurt in his eyes now. You say to him, "dean, It was you, it was always you. Some how I knew I'd choose you and in the end I'll always choose you, but now Sammy ..." He doesn't let you finish your sentence because he grabs you tightly body to body, he kisses you but its intensely passionate. He then picks you up, your legs wrapped around him, and he takes you to the room where he gently puts you down on the bed. His sexy wet body on top of yours. You and him exchange sweet soft kisses leading to you both wanting more, craving more. Hearts racing and body filled with the intense feeling of love, passion and arousle, you both are locked into each others eyes, and hes holding you close, when he slowly enters inside of you allowing you to feel every inch of him as he continues to go deep inside of you. He can't help but to tell you that he loves you which you say back while moaning at the same time. "Tell me you love me, tell me you're all mine, that your no one else's, that you only want me.", dean says to you. You look down at him (while riding him) and begin to tell him (not knowing sam was at the door, hurfully listening in), "dean, I do, I love you, and I'm all yours, I was always yours." He sits up and grabs you, kisses you and lays you down, where he ends up cuming along with you at the same time. After You both finish up you snuggle up into his arms where you both peacefully fall asleep. Hours later you both wake up and Dean decided to go and get you both a beer and notice Sam was being distant and having an attitude towards him... "What sam!" Dean says in his typical tone of voice. "Nothing dude, just tired" he lies. "Alright well don't get all prissy with me; I'm going back to bed".  
  
The next morning You see Sam is sitting on the laptop clicking away when you walk up behind him and wrap your arms around him and kiss him on the cheek. He looks at you with a half smirk and looks back down at his laptop. “I found a hunt for us; 4 people murdered in a week in Orlando Florida I think it’s our type of thing.” “How do you know it’s our type of thing Sam?” you ask. “Well they were all found brutally murdered in their houses with the doors locked and security systems still on.” He says with a sigh. You get excited and say “Wow, really does sound like our type of stuff; I’ll get dean and we can head out! It’s not that far from here only a few hours’ drive.” Sam turns and looks at you; Y/N I think Dean and I should go alone on this one” with a stone cold look. You now walk around the table and sit across from Sam and ask him “What? Why Sam; I thought you and Dean never wanted to leave me at the bunker alone again after the Crowley mishap? , Did I do something? Sam clenches his jaw and swallows while looking at you, then gets up from the table and shuts his laptop and walks to find Dean.  
  
*Sam’s POV* Dean agrees that we can go on this hunt alone only if Y/N doesn’t leave the bunker this time. We pack the impala and start heading to Orlando. We figured it shouldn’t take long probably 2 days max to figure this out it’s probably another haunted object or angry spirit.  
  
*Thinking to myself* Man, I wish I could just tell her that I heard everything but I don’t think I’m ready to admit that to myself yet. I really just want to go on this hunt just Dean and I so we can have time to discuss everything; I really feel like I’m just in the way at this point. Maybe I should step up my game, compete for her! Make her realize what she can have with me! I deserve her just as much as Dean does if not more! Or do I? I’m a horrible person, I shouldn’t have agreed to this all we’ve done is confuse her but I love her… and so does Dean…..  
  
*Dean interrupts Sam’s thinking. “Sammy, what the fuck is going on in that brain of yours? You haven’t said one word since we got on the road man!” I look at dean then look down and begin to tell him how I feel. “Look dude I heard everything last night! I heard her saying she is all yours and that she was always yours; I should of stepped off that night at the bar… but I didn’t and now the only one getting hurt here is me” Dean is looking at me concerned and says “Sam, she loves you too; It’s me that doesn’t want to share her! I love her and I want her all to myself; but I don’t see that happening, not with you around” he looks away now and says “Sammy, I see it in her eyes when she looks at you she loves you just as much and I can’t take that away from her! It’s not right she didn’t ask for this we did this to her.” “Dean, we should of known this would happen; We love her so much I just want her to be happy so if this makes her happy then so be it; Or I can move out of the bunker and back off its your call now brother.” I say looking at him with tears in my eyes then I continue. “I’m willing to push my feelings aside; for you and her to be happy Just tell me Dean and I’ll go.” Dean is giving me this utterly shocked look and pulls the car over and shouts at me now “Sammy, god damn it! She won’t be happy without you here; all that’s going to do is cause more problems! Why don’t you ask Y/N what she wants I bet she will beg you to stay!” *Sam’s phone Rings it’s Y/N*  
  
*Your POV*  
  
I’m kind of glad I didn’t go with on that hunt, I don’t feel so well; probably got a flu or something. Thinking to myself hmm, the last thing I ate was that chicken maybe it wasn’t any good. I run to the bathroom and throw up… Yep; chicken. I knew I shouldn’t have trusted Charlie’s cooking. I pick up the phone and call Sam and tell him Charlies bad cooking made me sick he laughs at me and tells me to get some rest.  
*Dean’s POV*  
  
I really wish I could have Y/N to myself but that would kill Sam; and I’m sure Y/N wouldn’t be too thrilled since this whole thing was our idea to begin with.  
  
  
*Back to normal*  
  
The boys have been on this hunt for a few days now and you still haven’t been feeling so good. You think to yourself I should call Charlie and complain and you laugh; hopefully the boys will be home tonight I hate waking up alone. You decide to catch up on some reading and end up falling asleep in the chair; Wow this flu was relentless you feel so exhausted. After falling asleep in the chair you decide to lie down and get some rest like Sam had told you to do. You walk into Sam’s room and cuddle into Sam’s bed you missed him the most! But shh.. Don’t tell Dean that. Sam had been really distant from you the day they left for the hunt and you couldn’t quite figure out what you did to deserve it.. and just knowing that made you want to be in his arms cuddling up to him and falling asleep with him. While drifting off to sleep you think to yourself Sam is such a sweet guy he makes me feel so loved no matter what except yesterday and it has me worried.. Then it hits you….. What if he heard Dean and I? What if he hates me now? You pass out before you can think about what to say to him. You wake up to Sam crawling into bed with you he pulls you close and holds you in his arms. Oh how you have missed this man. You whisper to Sam “I love you Sam, I want you to know that!” “I know Y/N I love you too; now let’s get some sleep”. You both fall asleep shortly after.  
  
The next few days Sam seemed ok; like all the sudden nothing was bothering him anymore. He was his normal loving self to you. You go to Dean to ask him if he knew what was bothering Sam that day and Dean tells you “ He heard everything and felt like he was just in the way of us” “Dean, I love Sam too and I don’t want him to feel like that.” you say and look away sad. “Sometimes I wish neither of you read my journal, then this wouldn’t of happened; I could of just made my move on you and never drug you both into this.” You walked out of the room when Sam walked in. Sam and Dean run after you… you try to run out of Sam’s reach when Dean grabs you and pulls you into his arms and Dean and Sam sandwich you in between them both and your facing Sam and he says to you “I want to be with you Y/N” and Dean speaks up louder and says “I want to be with you too Y/N” “Sam grabs your hips and looks you in the eyes and says “Maybe we just need to find a better way to share you, Certain days you are Dean’s and certain days you are mine; so no one gets jealous” he grabs your face in his right hand and kisses you and says “I think you will be both of ours today though” and they both laugh.   
  
You grind into Dean while kissing Sam, You missed his lusty kisses. Dean reaches around you and pulls off your shirt; Sam is undoing your button on your jeans when *poof* Castiel is standing right in front of them.. “Son of a bitch Cas, what the hell can’t you call?” Dean says “I’m so- sorry Dean I’m not looking at her” Cas replies. Dean furrows his brow and says “what happened in the impala; won’t ever happen again this is our woman you understand.” Cas nods and goes on about how Hannah needed his help capturing some angels and what not. You started to leave the room and say “Well this is awkward” when Sam grabbed your hand and held you and said “I’m going to make you pay for making me jealous of Dean, Don’t think he’s the only one who can be dominate sweetheart.” You blush as he lets you go and says “Don’t forget it”


	10. Chapter 10: Scary movie night

It’s been about 2 weeks now and you still aren’t feeling too well and still waiting to see how Sam is going to dominate you it seems like he’s back to being his sweet self, you think to yourself I wonder if he forgot? And giggle out loud. Sam and Dean are both looking at you like you are crazy now. “I was just thinking about something; nothing important guys” you say as you walk into the kitchen and pop open a can of soda. “So I was thinking maybe we could have a scary movie night?” you ask “Dean smirks and shakes his head while saying “Like we don’t get enough scary out of our life already, but if it’s what you want sure” Sam offers to drive you to get a movie. You and him head to the movies and are trying to decide what to pick. “Sam, what about Halloween?” you say looking up at him. “Nah, seen it too many times; how about 13 ghosts?” he responds. “Sounds good to me, You wouldn’t guess it but I do scare easy.. Go figure with my line of work” you say giggling. “You and that giggling today, I just love that sound!” he says while pulling you in for a kiss. Sam is checking out the movie now and you went outside to wait. All the sudden you don’t feel so well and start throwing up again; Man I thought I was over this stupid flu you thought to yourself maybe it’s just the poor food choices catching up to me. Sam walks out and sees you leaning over the railing recovering from puking and says “Are you ok Y/N do you need me to get you some medicine?” “No, I feel better now Sam but thanks” and you both get in the Impala and head back to the bunker.  
  
You and Sam walk into the bunker holding hands this week was Sam’s turn and you could see the jealousy on Dean’s face when you walked right past him and sat on the sofa. You turn to Dean and say “well we got 13 ghosts; and not that it’s dark we can all sit on the couch and watch it together, y’all better not try to scare me! Sam and Dean look at each other and smirk. Sam says “Who us?, why would we scare you?” as he said those words Dean jumped over the couch and grabbed you. “God damn it Dean! The movie hasn’t even started and you are messing with me!” you shriek. He laughs and high fives Sam and whispers loud enough Sam can hear too “It’s ok you have both of us to protect you” and kisses your cheek and Sam slides onto the couch and puts his hand on yours. You are all watching the movie and the part where the guy gets sliced in half by the glass you practically jump in Dean’s lap. He gets startled and grabs you closer “Son of a bitch Y/N; you scare the hell out of me” Dean says with wide eyes. Sam is laughing his ass off and says “You two, come on were hunters you’re supposed to be used to this stuff! “As he scoots closer, and says “Don’t think I forgot about our little “Date” and he grabs your thigh tight you jump in surprise his grip was so tight. You kiss him and go back to watching the movie, you feel Dean’s arm wrap around your back and push Sam a little bit in a playful manner. You look at him and make a kissy face and he crosses his eyes at you. When the movie is over you decide you’re hungry “I really want tome BBQ Chicken guys like really bad!” you squeak and Sam says “Well Dean and I can go out and get stuff to cook for dinner if you want sweetheart!” you love when they cook for you; so you tell him you would love that, It’s been a while since they cooked for you. So as the boys were out; you decided you would slip into something a little sexier to see if you could get them to share you tonight. You slipped your baby doll dress on and realized it was a little tight and got upset, I really need to start eating better; I’m gaining too much weight. Then you felt dizzy again; you thought to yourself I really need to be better! I wonder if I can call Cas to come heal this sickness away so I can enjoy my night with the boys.  
  
You quickly grab your phone and ask Castiel if he wouldn’t mind making you better you’ve been sick for a few weeks now and it was becoming ridiculous. He agreed and before you hung up he was standing in front of you, “I have to hurry Hannah is waiting for my return.“ he says in a stern voice. He places two fingers on your head and starts to heal you but then he jerks his hand from your forehead. “I’m sorry Y/N I am unable to help you with this type of sickness you are experiencing.” He says and looks down at you. You put your head to the side and say “I thought angels could heal any sickness? “No, not all sickness can be healed especially one coming from a baby” You practically jump at his words then respond “A baby?, Castiel that’s not funny! Did the boy’s put you up to this?” “No, Y/N I am serious; there is no way to help you with this. I advise you wait for a good time to tell Sam the news” “Wait you can tell who it is? it’s Sam’s? You can’t believe this is happening you start crying. “No, the baby is Dean’s.. I would wait to tell him; He still is pretty heartbroken about you and Dean, now this..” Cas says and pulls you in for a hug “oh my god Dean is going to be furious, oh my god Sam is going to be so upset; Castiel what do I do?” “I would tell Dean as soon as possible; you know how he is about secrets.” He says then, tells you he has to get back to Heaven Hannah was waiting. I quickly grab my phone and Dial Dean… He answers with a ”Hello, Baby” I better say this quick before I can’t say it. “Dean I’m I’m…” “What’s wrong? I’m coming back! Are you ok? I hear the impala pull off the road.. “Dean I’m fine I’m just… Long pause “God damn it Y/N tell me, your freaking me out! He yells. “I’m pregnant Dean; I’m pregnant, with our baby. I hear Dean on the other side of the phone saying “son of a bitch; Son of a bitch, how do you know?" You say Castiel was trying to make my sickness go away and well you can't make a sickness go away due to a baby" and Dean said they would talk more in private when they got home.” "Please don't tell Sam; I don't want to tell him yet, It'll kill him" Dean agrees to keep his mouth shut and says he loves you and hangs up the phone.  
  
. You still can’t believe it you keep saying over and over again, I’m pregnant? I’m pregnant! , I’m having Dean’s baby. A baby Winchester oh my god, how is this going to affect me being with the boys? Will our baby always be in danger? Oh god this is so much to take it at once… Oh god how far along am I? when was my last period I think it was around that time Crowley had taken me, God I’m just so glad it’s not Crowley’s baby! You just want to cuddle up to Dean and cry, what if Dean doesn’t want the baby? He didn’t act like he wants it. You walk into Dean’s room and cuddle up into his bed. You wake up to the smell of BBQ chicken. “Oh god that smells so good” you say out loud and walk towards the kitchen you seen Dean making the chicken and Sam is making Mashed potatoes. “Oh wow, you guys went all out for me” “We have to baby girl we don’t get to cook very much were always on the go!” Sam says and Dean joins in with “Nice of you to finally join us we thought we were cooking for nothing” He grabs you and kisses you so passionately and Sam looks at him confused and says “Alright, Alright you two can we eat now!” Dean gives Sam an evil look and makes your plate for you.  
  
You ate dinner with the boys; It seemed like the whole time Dean and Sam were talking and you were just listening. Then you felt a hand on your leg it was Sam he ran his fingers up and down your thigh while talking, Dean got up and said he was going to hop in the shower. Sam was looking at you now and he got up and asked if he could talk to you for a minute. You get up and walk into the other room with Sam; his lips are on yours before you could ask him what he wanted. He pulled your hair with his right hand and has a tight grip on your ass with the other and he whispers I want you now! You wrap your hands in his long hair and his him passionately. He picks you up and puts you on the bed. “Suck my dick, and make me want you baby” He orders. You slowly on button his jeans and release his cock from his boxers and start sucking nice and slow then speeding up depending on the noises escaping Sam’s mouth. He then ordered you “take off just your shirt and bra and to lay down on the bed while rolling your nipples between your fingers, then when I say you start touching that pretty little clit of yours!” you giggle as you do just as he said and he gives you a blank stare that gives you chills. You are rolling your nipples between your fingers nice and slow and he tells you to finally touch yourself and you do. You let out all kinds of moans for Sam and he was enjoying every second of it. “Now come over here and bend over this chair, I want to spank you!” He said “Count with me sweetheart”. “one” you moan with every smack. “two, Oh god I love this Sam! “Three, mmm please fuck me!” he pauses and says “You like this don’t you!” you respond with a loud moan and he continues “four” you can’t take it you want him so bad you try to move from his grip. “oh no sweetheart were not done yet, Wait for it; now finish counting!” “five you wiggle under his touch” “six you are moaning so loud, Sam is just smiling at the beauty in front of him. Then three more blows came one right after the next “Seven, Eight, Nine” he counted alone and the final blow was the hardest of all and you loved it so much you thought you would cum just from the spankings. He then picked you up and put you on the bed and started to eat your pussy as you moaned his name “oh, Sam! I want you!” he looks up at you and grins and goes back to pleasing you; you grab his hair and make him look at you. “Please Sam I need you!” he climbs up your body and slowly inserts his cock into you and you gasp, He thrusts into you faster and faster as you scream his name “Sam, Sam, Sam oh my god Sam!” Sam kisses you nice and soft and moans into your mouth as he cums inside of you. As his cock is throbbing you come crashing down around him too. You both are panting and Sam rolls off of you and pulls you onto his chest and you both lay there relaxing till you hear a knock on the door.  
  
“Sammy; can I come in? “Dean, not right now; give us a minute” he says You quickly get dressed and walk out the door passing Dean he looks at you but walks into Sam’s room and shuts the door. “Look man Crowley, called and he needs help with another knight of hell, I think we should go this.” Sam looks at dean with his eyes squinted and asked “You want to help that piece of shit after everything he’s done to us and Y/N?” “Sam these knights of hell are nothing but trouble and need to be killed and were the only one with the colt that can do it.” Dean says angrily. Sam gets up and walks out of the room “Only if Y/N goes with us; I don’t trust her here alone especially with another one of those out there.” “Fine” Dean shouts and walks out of the room after you. “We need to talk; we have another knight of hell to fight, Do you feel like you should go with us even though you are you know?” he asks. “Yes I’ll be fine Dean”. He grabs your face and kisses you,” I just don’t want anything to happen to you or our baby!” you can’t help but grin hearing those words, he does want this baby. You, Sam and Dean all meet up with Crowley and are walking in the abandoned warehouse when a loud *bang* and a big piece of metal was thrown at them and hit the wall just a few inches from Crowley. “Well seems like someone wants to play Dirty!” Crowley says with a laugh and Sam is gripping the colt tight and pointing it in every direction, Dean is going ahead to check it out and I’m staying back a few feet from Crowley watching our backs. When I accidentally bump into Crowley and he says “Watch where you’re going, I don’t need Dean cutting off my head! I can’t even believe he allowed you to come on this hunt you carrying his spawn and everything” Sam turns and looks at Crowley and says “What did you just say?” “Did he not know?” Crowley said “The girl is carrying Dean’s baby; moose”. You are looking at Sam and Dean and Crowley now and you’re afraid of how this is going to end especially being trapped in a warehouse with a knight of hell. Sam looks at you and asks “why didn’t you tell me Y/N?” you look down and back up at him can we talk about this after we kill this bitch?” and after you said that you hear Dean fire off the colt and see the Knight of hell dead on the ground. “Seems like it was distracted finding out about a baby Winchester and took a straight shot for you guys while you were talking; Good thing Dean was prepared!” Crowley said and then all the sudden they were outside the warehouse and by baby. “Good luck with Dean Jr. Y/N your gonna need it lovey” Crowley says before he disappears.  
  
You all drive back to the bunker and Dean walks inside after saying “I think I will let you guys talk for a few minutes.” Then Sam asks “How long have you known Y/N?”“I found out yesterday Sam, Cas told me; I had no idea ok; and when I found out I panicked. I didn’t want to hurt you!” a tear runs down Sam’s face and he says “Well that settles it then, I’m moving out!” You look like someone ran you over with a semi truck. “Moving out? Sam no, I’m sorry, I need you! We need you! The baby will need you! Please don’t do that” You plea to him. “I’m sorry Y/N if there is one thing I will not do it is stay and watch the girl that I love have a baby with my brother, I just can’t do that I’m sorry.” You start crying and try to hug Sam but he walks by you with a cold shoulder. You are on your knees crying, and saying out loud What have I done, Why did this happen, I didn’t want this, I didn’t want to love them both, Oh god my heart; Sam please don’t go I need you in my life. Dean walks out of the door and sees you having a melt down and gets on the ground with you and holds you in his arms. “Baby calm down, It’ll be ok; he just needs alone time to think for a bit. He will come back, he always does” Dean is trying to comfort you but all you want is for Sam to acknowledge you and to hold you and tell you it’s going to be ok. “All I have left are you boys and my heart is broken in half with the thought of Sam leaving like this because of a mistake, a baby I didn’t even want” You scream. Dean grabs your face and looks deep into your eyes. “This is our baby; our family” and he touches your stomach and says “This baby may not have been planned, but damn it if we’re not going to WANT it; if Sammy doesn’t want to be a part of this then so be it.” He grabbed you even tighter and held you (This man can be so loving at times you think to yourself and he’s right!) You laid there in his lap till you fell asleep in his arms. And when you woke up you were cuddled up next to Dean in his bed. You quickly got out of bed in search of Sam only to find a note that read “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t of ever did this; good luck with the baby and I will come back when I learn to accept this situation.” You can’t believe it Sam’s gone; He just got up and packed his stuff no goodbyes or anything, you feel so numb. You walk back into the room where Dean is sleeping and you say out loud; not quite sure why but Maybe to convince yourself. “Who needs him anyway, I’m having a baby with the man I love and maybe it’s for the best.” Dean smiles and opens his eyes “Someone is being positive today, glad to hear it” he says. You get back in the bed and lay your head on Dean’s chest. “I have to Dean, We have a baby coming soon; we have to do what’s right for it.” He kisses the top of your head and whispers “You’ll always have me, you always have.” He can feel you smiling against his chest and holds you tighter.


	11. Chapter 11 : Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished Chapter; Sorry I haven't wrote lately I haven't had time I've been really busy.

A few months have passed you are around 5 months pregnant now and you and Dean have gotten a lot closer and you’ve finally started to realize maybe you were right all along and should have been with him, he is going to be such a great father even for a hunter. Sam and Dean talk every now and then but Sam never picks up the phone for you; but you understand why. He did ask about me the other night though wanted to know if we found out what the sex of the baby is yet. We haven’t yet but I already know it’s a boy well at least I want it to be. I wonder if Castiel can find out for me, maybe I’ll call him before we go visit Charlie she doesn’t know about baby Winchester yet. Not really anyone does other than Sam, Dean, Castiel and of course Crowley (not by choice).  
  
You woke up to a loud Bang on the bunker door; you look at your phone to see what time it is. You think to yourself who is banging on the door at 6:45am; you walk to the door and you open it and you see Bobby standing there looking panicked. “Where’s Sam I need to talk to him now and he isn’t answering!” he slightly yells. “He’s not here Bobby, he moved out when he found out Dean and I are having a baby.” You say while looking at the floor. “Bobby starts yelling “Dean, Dean! We need to find Sam and now!” “Why? What’s wrong bobby?” Dean asks as he jumps out of bed. ”Sam left me a voicemail saying he was going back to ruby.” He says looking worried as hell. “Son of a bitch Sam; that whore of a demon will be the death of you.” Dean says and grabs your arm Y/N you’re going to have to stay here I won’t risk Ruby hurting you over Sam. “No, I’m going it’s because of me that he went back to her! I won’t sit by and watch this again Dean.” You exclaim “Y/N you can’t; I can’t allow you to what about our child? What if you get hurt?” he says with a worried look all over his face. “Dean, I’ll be ok Sam needs us and you and I both know the only one he listen to is me so I have to go! You yell. Dean storms out of the room and slams the door and you and Bobby cringe at the sound of a chair being thrown at the wall with these words following “Shit Sammy”. You pick up the phone and call Sam, of course he didn’t answer why would he. Dean walks out of the room and says “I know where they are I just really don’t think it’s safe for you baby.” You walk up to dean and kiss him passionately and say “thank you for caring sweetheart but this is my job too; you’re not the only hunter here” and he grins and says “Fine but if anything happens to you I swear I won’t forgive myself”. You stick your tongue out at him and grab your stuff for the road; Dean has Baby running and Bobby hops in the back; they are ready to go by the time you are done getting ready and you hop in and drive off.  
  
The whole drive there you and Dean are both silent till you grab his hand and ask him if he is sure he wants to be with you. “Of course I want to be with you Y/N I love you, believe me I don’t say that often.” You smile and stare out the window and pull your hand away from his and he asks “What’s wrong sweetheart?” “I just don’t know Dean I’m scared; how are we going to raise a baby together with this job” you say while still looking out the window. Dean replies “We will just have to figure it out day by day baby girl”. And leans over and pulls you closer to him. “I just don’t want to screw things up for you and Sam you know?” you say with a quick glance at him. “You’ve made our life worth living Y/N why do you think we were fighting over you? We didn’t know which one of us loved you more and well now that you’re having my child; He’s being a man and backing off but I won’t allow him to be with Ruby not after what she has done to him.” He clenches his jaw as those words left his mouth. You nod in response as Bobby says "get room you idjits; I don't want to hear this girly shit". You both give him a look like really? Then Dean Pulls up to a 2 story house that looked like it was in need of a total remodel. “Is this it? Really Sam, you moved here!” you say laughing. Dean smirks and hops out of the vehicle you quickly follow.  
  
Dean walks up to the door and knocks but no one answers so he calls out “Sammy!” you try the handle and realize it’s unlocked and walk in. Dean whispers “Really Y/N just walk right into a demons home smart”. Bobby stays at the Car for now; He hates Ruby; when they walk in On the couch is Sam he’s tied up with a gag in his mouth and has blood everywhere. Dean runs to him and takes the gag out “What the fuck Sam?” you and Dean both ask. Sam yells “It’s a trap get her out of here they know about the baby!” Dean unties Sam and grabs your hand and runs for the door but the door slams shut in his face. “Going somewhere Dean?” a red eyed demon says. Sam jumps up and puts you behind him “You shouldn’t have come Y/N they want you and the baby dead”. He yells “Of course we want this Winchester child dead it will only create more problems for us” the demon exclaims. “You’ll never get me or my child not if it’s the last thing I do you evil son of a bitch.” You yell. “Don’t bet on it sweetheart; If I don’t I’m sure one of the others will catch up to you”. The demon says in a deep tone. Dean is trying to expel the demon with a exorcism when it throws you across the room. “Y/N! Are you ok Dean yells! Sam runs to you and asks if you’re ok and helps you up. You just hold your stomach and tell Sam your fine you just don’t want anything to happen to baby Winchester. He helps you up and stands in front of you the demon comes at Sam and throws him out of the way. When all the sudden Bobby comes busting through the door and stabs the demon with the blade and it falls to the floor and comes rushing out of the human it was taking over. The human was already dead it was using him as a meat suit. Bobby says “I’m glad I stayed outside or we all would have been toast without the element of surprise.” Dean runs to you and asks if you wanted to go to the hospital to get checked out you nodded and thought it would be best since you haven’t been to one your entire pregnancy. Sam grabs you hugs you; “I’m so sorry, everything is my fault I shouldn’t of told Ruby about you and the baby; As soon as I told her she tied me up and forced me to get you to come here.” “Sam; everything will be ok, let’s just go to the hospital we can talk later.” You tell him. Dean helps you to the car you are limping a little bit you hurt your leg when you were tossed around the room.  
  
When you arrive to the hospital you noticed your back was aching and they rushed you in for a ultrasound after you explained you had fell down in the shower and that you were 5 months pregnant. Sam and Dean both came back with you and were there for you the whole time it was kind of cute seeing them together for you. The doctor came in and said “Hello Y/N, I’m Doctor Williams I’m going to be doing your ultrasound today” He started the Ultrasound and said the baby was health and asked what happened. “Well I kind of fell down in the shower and hurt myself” you say and the doctor looks at the boys and says that you just needed to rest till your leg and bruises on your back healed which should only be a few days and to be more careful in the shower. Sam looked at him than looked away. “Doctor is their anyway to see if the baby is a girl or boy this is her first Ultrasound and we don’t know yet” Dean asked in an excited tone. The doctor nodded and started to check “Congratulations it’s a boy” the Doc says smiling and tells you to take good care and that he better not see you back in here until the baby is due. “You still have 4 months left take good care of him”.  
  
“Wow, I can’t believe we’re having a boy!” You say as you are being wheeled in a wheel chair to the car by Sam. You notice Sam sigh a little bit but it’s followed by “at least it isn’t a girl, we have enough problems with just you!” he says laughing. You look up at him and ask what that was supposed to mean, He goes on to tell you that you were enough to deal with couldn’t imagine having two girls in the bunker.. “Does that mean you’re staying with us again? Does that mean you will be a part of ours and the baby’s life?” Sam smiles and says “Yes that means I’m coming home, but we have some stuff we need to talk about once you’re feeling better.” You smile and look at Dean he has worry written all over his face but he still walks up to Sam and hugs him and says “Welcome home little brother”.  
  
  
You all arrive at the bunker and Dean hops out of the driver’s seat and helps you out of the Impala. Sam looks at you with a very concerned face “Y/N do you want me to start you a bath so you can relax?” he asks. “Sure Sam that would be amazing” you say smiling. Dean kisses you on the cheek and says “I’m glad you and Dean Jr. are ok” “Dean jr? Seriously, you couldn’t be a bit more original” you say laughing. He shrugs and smirks at you then he walks you to the bathroom.. Sam is sitting on the floor next to the tub checking the temperature when you and Dean walk in and Dean’s phone rings it’s Bobby. “I need to take this guy’s Sam please help her get in the tub and don’t try any funny business” He says with a wink “Dean I’m in too much pain for all that” you shake your head. Sam is smiling now and says “Sure bro, I’m going to take advantage over a pregnant injured woman; I think she’s in good hands”. Dean is talking to Bobby trying to figure out how protect you and the baby in the best way. You pull your shirt off and undo your bra Sam tries not to look and start to undo your pants and slides them off. “Sam, its ok to look at me not like you haven’t seen it before” he replies “I’m sorry I just can’t look at you like this” You slide your underwear off and step into the tub as he helps lower you into the water. “Like what Sammy, Pregnant or injured?” you ask “Both Y/N I love you, and knowing your having my brothers baby is hard on me but it doesn’t make me love you any less and; seeing you in this pain due to saving me makes me feel like shit.” He says. He starts to walk towards the door you reach out and grab his arm “Sam I love you too and I’m sorry I never planned for this to happen but it did, and my leg will be fine I’ll be fine just need to relax and keep pressure off of it for a few days” you say. He turns around and looks at you almost in question if it would be ok to kiss you and that’s exactly what he did. “I’m sorry Y/N I shouldn’t have over stepped my boundaries” Sam says looking into your eyes like a lost puppy. “No Sam its ok; I wanted it, I missed you more than words can express” you say looking up at him. He grins and walks out of the bathroom where you can hear him talking to Dean but it`s not clear just mumbling. You sink down into the water to try to relax.. Man I missed him, but things can’t go back to the way they were it just wouldn’t be the same anymore or would it? You ask yourself.


	12. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting back to normal, or are they?

Later that night…  
You met the boys in the living room with a smile; Dean looked at you with concern but you turn to look at Sam and he is smiling back and asks you “why didn’t you ask for any help getting out of the bath?”; you roll your eyes at him and say “I figured you both needed to talk and it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be”. Dean turns his head to the side and stares at you but hasn’t said anything to you. You walk over to him and sit in his lap and he holds you tight and whispers in your ear that he loves you and is glad that you and the baby are ok. Sam than stands up and kneels in front of you and Dean, Sam takes your hand and places his hand on your stomach; looks deep into your eyes and says “I know I said this before but I’m so sorry for everything; and I’m glad were all a family again, I’m excited to be a part of my nephews life.” You feel dean tighten his hug a bit as if he was says “She’s mine” you smile and stand up and try to walk out of the room. When Sam grabs your hand and you turn towards him; and he give you a peck on the lips and Dean says “excuse me; what the hell was that Sammy? “I’m sorry I love her too and it’s been so long since I’ve seen her; I apologize” he says and let’s go of your hand and sits down on the couch. Dean just stares at you waiting for your reply “I love you too Sam; I really do and I’m glad to have you back in our lives” and you walk to the couch and kiss him back. Dean yells “What the hell is going on!” You shout back at Dean and say “I’m sorry Dean; I love you both and I just got you both back, I honestly never thought I would even see Sam again. Than all the sudden here he comes back into our life and I’m happy about it I just got carried away.” Dean walks over to you both with a stern face and says “I know; oh what the hell I’m just glad everyone is safe!” He then hugs you and Sam in a sandwich and you can’t help but laugh; He whispers in your ear as you laugh. “You’re still mine; don’t forget that” you love when he talks to you like that and you say out loud “I’m both of yours I always have been since the day I joined y’all my best friends, my boys, my life! Sam and Dean both say “Yes, that is very true!”

 

A few weeks went by and You had just woke from a nap when Sam walks in the room and sits on your bed and puts his hand on yours and leans in and kisses you; you kiss him back and he says “I’m so glad you are feeling better” “thank you; me too Sam” as you kiss him again. You two haven’t done anything but kiss here and there in private since that night because you’re not sure how Dean is taking having “competition” again. Sam puts his hand on your belly and feels the baby kick and he gets really excited. “Not much longer till he’s here.” You say. “I know it’s going to be weird having a baby all the time other than Dean’s car” He says laughing. “Yea but will get used to it quick and I mean I’m sure between the three of us and Castiel can take care of one little baby” you say with a smile. “Oh defiantly! Nothing will ever hurt him or you!” he said louder this time; He held your hand and pushed your hair behind your ears then kissed your forehead and left the room. 

You sat on the bed for a few more minutes just thinking about how lucky you are to have the best hunters at your every beckon call not to mention how sexy they are! You hop out of bed and look for Dean. “Dean; I want to turn one of these extra rooms into a nursery for our little boy” you tell him. Dean agrees and says “Whatever you want baby” and holds you close and kisses you while touching your tummy. “Anything for my little man” he says talking to your baby belly. Thinking to yourself: wow, this baby is so lucky! He’s going to grow up with the world’s best hunters as a father and a uncle not to mention an uncle Castiel; the best angel ever. 

The boys have been doing small jobs recently close to home for the last few months because they know you can’t come with them and you like them to come home at night and be with you since you’re getting closer to having the baby. They always tell you exactly what happened so you don’t feel so left out. Your phone rings and you pick it up “Hello?” It’s Dean, “Hey baby I just wanted to let you know that tonight we might have to stay in town because burning the body didn’t work so were going to have to continue looking for any human remains that we have missed.” “Ok, I understand just be careful please”

a few months pass and Now that you’re 8 months pregnant things have been a lot harder to do around the bunker so Castiel gets a bunch of annoying calls but he never fails to be there for you. You’re walking to the Kitchen and remember when you told Castiel about having a baby. “Were having a baby boy!” Castiel touches your stomach and says “Yes you are congratulations Y/N”. Sam nods at Cas trying not to laugh. As you walk into the kitchen you shout “Well I’m going to cook dinner since I’m feeling better; get all your bromance done with before dinner”.Dean gives you a mumble through the phone “Hey you!” Cas says “Bromance? , What is she referring to?” Dean puts his hand on his head and sighs “Cas”. Sam chimes in “ buddy; She’s referring to Destiel” he says laughing “ As in you and Dean being in love” Castiel blushes and says “I’m sure Y/N wouldn’t like that if it was true now would you” You glanced at him and replied “Actually I would”.

Now you’re laughing uncontrollably and the baby kicks your ribs and makes you drop your bowl of cereal and you try to pick it up and accidentally fall and bump your head and Castiel is there right away putting an Ice pack on your head and you begged him not to tell the boys as they were doing a job that needed all their attention. He nodded and said goodbye to the boys. Castiel took care of you even well after you passed out in his lap.

Morning came and Sam and Dean came dragging in and Dean noticed you and Cas on the couch he motioned to them to be quiet. Dean walked over to you and gently kissed your forehead and looked at Castiel in a confused way as he acted like nothing happened. Sam says to Castiel “ Cas why does she have a lump on her head?” He reply’s “ I’m not sure which lump your referring” both of the boys look at Cas with squinted eyes… “ Sure Cas”.

Sam grabs you and takes you to bed with him since Dean wanted to stay up and talk with Castiel. “Cas I need to talk to you about something serious the reason why I came home so early”. “What is it Dean?” He asks . Sam got a random call and the person on the line said “Don’t think we won’t find you.” Than they hung up. Sam told me about the call and right away Castiel says “Nobody is going to hurt Y/N, I promise you that Dean; I will find them first!”. Dean smirks and hugs Cas and reply’s “I know buddy; You love her as much as we do and You’ll make sure of it right?” Castiel Nods and says sternly “YES” as Dean Lets go of him and steps back “ I wouldn’t let anything happen to her or that baby”. Dean looks at cas and smiles than pats him on the shoulder and walks into the room where you and Sam are cuddled up and sleeping. He slides into bed and holds you from the other side; Thinking to himself about how much he loves you and won’t let anyone take this from him. 

The next morning you wake up and realize that you are between both boys like old times and you don’t want to move because you don’t want to ruin the moment but the baby is sitting on your bladder and you can’t hold it so you try to slide over Sam slowly and he wakes up and says well good morning Y/N and kisses you slowly. You stare blankly at him than to a sleeping Dean and whisper in Sam’s ear “UHM what the hell Sam your brother is right there sleeping” he then grips your back and pulls you tighter to him as he caresses your breast in his hand and says how much he’s missed you. You blush and try to explain that you really need to pee and he blushes back and apologizes for misunderstanding the situation. As you’re walking to the bathroom you think to yourself “Wow I really missed Sam; and I really missed being touched in that way by him it made me extremely turned on. You hurry up and use the bathroom and walk back in the room Sam is now asleep again and you decide this time to crawl down the middle and slide into Dean’s arms. He pulled you close and you have a sigh of relief when you see Sam move over closer to you out of habit.

A few hours went by and Dean wakes you up with kisses up and down your body and your first instinct is to look over and realize Sam has already gotten up. “He’s in the kitchen Y/N he won’t even know were awake yet. Dean gently touches your clit making circular motions and slides one finger in your tight pussy making you moan. He then starts flicking his tongue against your clit making you moan louder; he stops and looks up at you continuing to play with you and says “I love you baby; I want you to know that this is my pussy” you moan in response to his gentle touch and he slides his boxers off and slowly inserts his long hard cock into you. “Mmm you’re so wet for me baby, Did it turn you on sleeping in the same bed as me and Sammy again?” you reply “Yes it did; I just wanted both of you so bad” followed by a deep growl from dean. “Baby you know I don’t like to share you” he replies he’s going faster now making you moan extremely loud you know it’s on purpose he wants Sam to hear. “Ohh Dean; I know baby I know, Will you ever let me have you both again?” he looks deep into your eyes and says “If it’s what you really want I will” as he says that you cum so hard causing him to cum at the same time.

A few seconds later there’s a knock at the door and it’s Sam. “I Don’t mean to interrupt but I left my phone and wallet in the bedroom; would it be ok if I came and got them?” he shouts with a hesitant sounding voice. “Yea come on in bro nothing to see here Sammy” he chuckles. Sam is blushing when he sees you covered in a blanket. “What Sam is everything ok?” Dean asks. “Yea bro just missing old times” he replies. You speak up now… “Sam, I miss the old times too and it’s been really hard without you here” Dean rolls his eyes and says “yea it’s been so hard” followed by a laugh. You glare at him and say “yea it has been Dean I’m dealing with all of these hormones and feelings for both of you at the same time and having him gone didn’t help at all; I guess neither of you understand that.” You get up and walk to the shower to rinse off the horrible memories of Sam being gone. “Way to go Dean; put her in a bad mood” Sam yells. “Well if you never would of left this never would of happened Sam; you know how she feels about both of us and yet you still did it.” Dean yells back. “Well I’m sorry that I couldn’t just accept right away that the girl we both care about is having your child; but now I do.. Still doesn’t mean I don’t love her” Sam says quieter this time. Dean walks over and hugs his brother still wrapped in bed sheet and says “I know man I know, were both just glad to have you back home and safe. Sam says “I may be safe but now someone is after Y/N and the baby and we can’t allow anything to happen to either of them!” “Nothing will happen to them I’ll die before that!” dean says with a stern voice.


	13. Hormones Suck!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hormones suck from being pregnant.

You’re crying in the shower as you hear Sam and Dean yelling at one another but you can’t make out what is being said. “God this is all my fault why didn’t I just leave well enough alone” Sam walks in the bathroom and climbs in the shower and notices you’re crying “Y/N are you ok?” you reply “Yes I’m ok I just feel bad for everything I’ve done to you and Dean”. He tilts his head to the side and says “No baby it’s ok; we all knew what we were getting into here and look at this miracle you’re bringing into our lives.” As he puts his hands on your belly the baby kicks in response and Sam is all smiles. “He loves you Sam; He knows that when you’re here mommy is happy.” You say smiling and Sam looks into your eyes and kisses you passionately and then grabs your face in his hands and says “I’ll never leave again I promise; I want you and little man to have everything that you want” Sam says to you. You hug Sam and tell him that you’re so happy to hear that. He then hands you a towel and dries himself off as well.

You both walk to the kitchen together where Dean is cooking breakfast which isn’t like him at all. Dean walks over to you and puts down a big plate of pancakes, bacon, eggs and cheese grits on the table in front of you than kisses you as Sam motions for you to sit down. “See Sam and I had a talk this morning; We both know you want things to go back to normal but we feel like it would be better if we shared you in more than just a sexual way” Dean says looking at you. “What Dean is trying to say sweetie, is that we want you to feel loved and appreciated by both of us as well; because you always think that you are causing issues here and you’re not.” Sam adds in. Dean gives Sam a look of miscommunication. “We just want you to be happy and for the baby to be happy and the only way that is going to happen is if we come together and be a family.” Dean says while sitting down next to you to eat his breakfast as well. You nod because you are stuffing your face. The boys both laugh at how cute you are. “there’s also something we need to tell you; Please keep an open mind and know that Dean and I are already doing everything we can to protect you.” Sam blurts out. Dean with an unapproved look on his face says “Way to bring it up easy huh?; someone is aware of the situation we had in hell not too long ago I think someone is missing their night of hell and were dealing with it we’re also afraid they might be aware of the baby.” Dean says. You look at your plate and push the food around as you start worrying about the baby and the boys and you start crying. “Why did I do this; It’s all my fault now you both are at risk and so is my son.” The boys comfort you and explain to you that it wasn’t you’re fault at all that it’s just the line of work that you all three do. You try to calm down and finish your meal. Sam and Dean stare at each other and immediately after you leave the room make a call to Bobby.

Dean puts the phone on speaker phone so Sam can talk to Bobby too. “Hello” bobby blurts after the first ring.. “Hey Bobby; It’s Sam and Dean, We really need to talk to you about something but think it would be better to do it in person; Can you make it up to the bunker in like an hour?” Bobby sighs and says “Sure, but it must be really important if you want me to come all the way up there”. Sam before Dean even has a chance to explain anything says “It’s about Y/N and the baby”. “Ok son I’ll be on the way in a few minutes you don’t have to say another word” And hangs up. Dean furrows his brow at Sam and says; Wow Sammy I’ve never heard so much fear in one sentence. “Dean, she’s not just some girl to either one of us she’s everything to us… She’s carrying our family” Sam replied.  
Dean nods and tries not to show how scared he really is.

You walk into the room and smile at the boys and they both smile back and all the sudden here pops up Castiel.  
“Cas, is everything ok?” you ask as he grabs your hand and poof your gone… Sam and Dean look at each other and start freaking out “where did he take her and why” Dean screams and pulls out his phone and calls Castiel it goes straight to voicemail. “God damn it Cas, Where are you?” he says. Sam just stares at Dean in disbelief of what just happened.

You turn to Castiel and look at him totally confused; “What the hell Cas?” you yell. “Y/N I’m sorry I didn’t have time to explain there, The Knight of hell is way too close to that bunker and if the boys were to leave with you I don’t know what would have happened I couldn’t risk it” he replied. Well you better call Sam and Dean they are probably freaking out right now! You scream at him. “Yes of course!” he says looking dumb founded.

*The phone rings and Dean answers; what the hell was that, Cas you better start explaining right now!”. “I’m sorry the knight was aware of your hiding spot and it’s become way too dangerous for Y/N to be there till she is killed” cas says in a sorrow filled voice. Sam yells into the phone “So you’re saying we can’t see her till we kill this thing!” “Yes that’s what I’m saying, do you want to risk her and that baby’s life?” “We have to keep moving; find the knight and kill her then call me back and will come to the bunker”. Dean huffs into the phone and says “Castiel you better take good care of her and my son or I swear to...” “It’s going to be alright Dean I promise!” Castiel says before dean could finish the statement.

** Sam and Dean hop in baby and start driving towards town; they see someone drive past them in a bright red Corvette and they do a U turn to follow them… “No one should be coming down this road… It’s almost impossible to find” Sam says. They see the car pulled off the road by the time they caught up and they pulled up behind it. “Dean hand me the colt I think it’s the knight” Sam says. Dean replies with a nod and smirk; then they slide out of their doors and slowly approach the car. Sam sprints and points the gun in the car only to find a note that read Did you think it was going to be that easy; come find me boys!

Dean looks at Sam and grabs the colt and takes off without thinking. “DEAN” Sam yelled but he was already running full speed so Sam took off after him. Once he finally caught up to him he grabbed him by the shoulder and looks him dead in the eye “What the fuck are you doing Dean, You’re going to get us killed running off like that” Sam says to Dean. Dean holds his head low “I’m sorry man just the thought of this bitch hurting my… I mean OUR girl kills me than we can’t even see her till we kill this thing” Dean Replies. Sam takes a deep breath and says well we need a plan. They figure out a plan and slowly walk into the woods. Dean puts his finger over his mouth to tell Sam to walk quiet, a twig breaks underneath the pressure of someone stepping on it and Dean looks at Sam and he shakes his head to signal it wasn’t him. They walk slower now and find an abandoned shack in the woods. Sam whispers “I bet you 100 dollars that creepy bitch is in there”. “I bet your right Sam” dean whispers back. 

Dean goes around back with the colt as sam goes through the front door slowly and they hear the sound of someone walking on the creaky old floors. Sam points his gun around the corner and checks it out only to find a stray cat he shoos it away and keeps searching. Dean walks into the kitchen and sees a curtain moving from someone walking past it and points the gun and walk around the corner only to run right into Sam. “Shit man you scared the hell out of me!” Dean says. “Be careful where you point that thing man!” Sam shouts and Bam through the kitchen window flies a bitch with bright red hair and yellow eyes! “Took longer than I expected; Baby momma must have slowed you down… I can take care of that problem for you!” she says. Dean points the colt at her and warns her that if she keeps talking about Y/N he’s going to blow her brains all over the wall. “Well if you kill me then she will certainly die a horrible drawn out death; that I can promise you! I have someone with eyes on her right now as we speak” she mocks. “There’s no way, she’s safe!” Sam says back. “Is she safe?, I hope you don’t mean with that angel boy; I’ve been tracking his every move, I knew he would take her when I got close… In fact I planned on it.” She says laughing.

*By this time Bobby has had already arrived an hour ago to the bunker only to find that no one was there; “What the hell where did they go?” he wondered. He walked around back of the bunker to find a letter that read..  
Dear Bobby, Y/N is being tracked by a Knight of hell and we need your help! Cas has her with him and We took off to find this knight after we were warned she was staying nearby, We need you to track down anything that might be after Cas and get to Y/N we can almost guarantee she has some Demons helping track her by now… call Cas he can tell you where to meet and remember to watch your back this could get really ugly. Please don’t let them hurt our girl and my son – Love Dean. He hopped in the car and called cas.

Dean’s phone rings he throws it to Sam so he could focus on the knight; “Hello, Yes great job! I’m finishing up something… I’ll call you back as soon as I’m finished here”. Sam hands Dean the phone back and says “Are you sure that’s your game plan?” She tries to make a run for the door and dean shoots a round into the back of her head… she Sizzles out and dies. “Wow, This bitch thought she could out smart a Winchester; like we wouldn’t be expecting her to have leverage when she showed herself” Dean says smiling at Sam.

Cas poofs back to the bunker with Bobby and Y/N and bobby asks “so when’s the baby due? Figured we could try to get things back to normal for you” “He’s due any time now I just hit 39 weeks today, Maybe even today from all this stress” you say laughing. Sam and Dean walk in and say “That’s not funny”. You reply with “well it’s not like the baby room isn’t finished or anything you just finished it last night Dean and it looks Amazing”. He smiles and pulls you in for a hug and kisses you very romantically. “Well it’s time to hit the dusty trail boys; I’m glad I could be of assistance and that your family is safe” Bobby says as he walks out the door the boys thank him for everything once again and shut the door behind him.

Castiel stares as Dean and says “I’m so sorry I couldn’t explain anything to you; I was just so scared” Dean walks over to Cas and grabs his face and Kisses him passionately and says don’t you ever apologize for saving our girl Cas Thank you”. Cas is blushing and looks down at the ground and says “what was that for dean? I-I-I don’t understand” “You wanted it” Dean states and winks at him. Dean turns around to see Y/N and Sam staring with there mouth wide open. Dean says while laughing “What?, He’s a good looking angel who just saved my family” everyone started busting out laughing including Castiel. Sam just grabs his bro and hugs him then says “I always knew you had a thing for him especially when you shared Y/N with him” “Shut the hell up Bitch” Dean says and Sam replies “Ok Jerk but you know it’s the truth”. Castiel stay with us tonight and let’s have a family movie night. “I’m not sure I should, I would be interfering with your time as a family” he is quick to respond.. You stand up and say “Cas you are our family” you grab him into a hug and offer him a seat. “I suppose if you want me here Y/N I will stay” he says nodding. “We all want you here buddy” Dean huffs. “Alrighty then who needs a beer? I need two after all of this” Dean says laughing. He then hands everyone a beer but you of course and you put on a movie.

before the movie ends you realized the boys had finished two 24 packs between them and they were really messed up. “HOLY SHIT guys you drank a shit ton of beer!” You shout. “Well angel boy doesn’t get drunk like us he almost had the whole 24 pack to himself before he started getting tipsy” Dean says pointing at Cas. Cas smiling and very clearly drunk says “Well I need to come sit on your lap and finish this beer tell you all about my day” “Is he alright” Dean sounding concerned. “I think he’s fine Dean I just think he wants you” Sam says laughing. Dean walks over to Cas and hugs him he grabs Deans cheeks with one hand and kisses him hard leaving everyone extremely confused. He backs up and says “I’m sorry it’s just since you teased me with you and Y/N not to mention that kiss earlier but it’s just been hard not to kiss you”. You walk over to Cas and kiss him and then tell him that you appreciate everything he’s done for them. Dean walks over to Cas again and apologizes for teasing him and he says “I didn’t know you felt that way about me” “you are the person I gave up everything for why wouldn't I care about you” he sighs and Sam jumps up and grabs his arm and says “Don’t you poof out of here! We need to finish what we started”. Sam pushes Cas on the couch and unbutton his shirt and pulls of the trench coat. “Dean you better get over here and show your boy some “Appreciation”, Dean looks at you and you nod to tell him game on”.

To be continued in Chapter 14.....


	14. Chapter 14: Well I didn't see this coming.

  
You can’t help but be turned on by the thought of the boys with Cas. You’ve always seen the way Dean looks at him but you never knew that Sam felt that way about him too.. Maybe you were just oblivious to it because you always focused on Dean when Cas was around. Dean is kissing Castiel’s neck slowly now and Sam is just watching in Awe. You’re not even quite sure what to do right now except enjoy the show. You let out a little giggle and all three guys look at you. You apologize quickly and say I just love this so much you all are so sexy.  
  
You’re blushing and Sam gets up off the couch slowly taking his shirt off and walking towards you. He grabs your hand and pulls you into him and he kisses you softly making you let out a low moan. He picks you up and brings you to the couch and pulls you onto his lap; sitting next to Dean and Cas who are making out now and slowly taking each other’s shirts off. You grab Sam’s hair and pull his head away from you as you tease him with slight kisses to the neck and playing with his hair on his chest. He moans in response to every touch. Dean looks over to you and Sam he grabs you by the hair and pulls you to his lips. He slides his tongue into your mouth as you slowly suck it to tease him. Sam looks at Cas and winks then He moves in to kiss him and then whispers just loud enough for everyone to hear. “I want to suck your cock so bad Cas; while Dean watches”. Dean looks at him with jealousy in his eyes but is completely turned on by the thought. You reached over and grabbed Dean’s bulging cock in his jeans; Cas cock is just as hard and pressed up against Dean’s leg and you rub his cock and Dean’s and they both look at you. Sam starts rubbing your clit and it makes you moan so the boys are all staring at you now watching how you respond to his touch.  
  
Dean swallows hard and turns his attention back to Cas and whispers in his ear how long he’s wanted him. Cas blushes and pulls Dean to him and kisses him, then pushes dean off of him in a hurry and then pushes dean onto the couch and Cas takes Dean’s pants off. While kissing down his torso; Dean is moaning and lets out an “Oh Cas; I’ve always dreamed of this day”. All the sudden you stand up right away and run to the bathroom. The boys all get up off the couch and chase you to find out what’s going on and to find out if you’re ok. “Y/N are you ok?” Dean screams and bangs on the door. “I don’t know I think I’m having contractions”. “What? Are you serious” Sam says. The boys are all putting their clothes back on in a hurry and you respond “I’m pretty sure”. “Well get out here so we can take you to the doctor then” Cas says worriedly. You come out of the bathroom and start packing a hospital bag just encase this is the real thing. Your contractions are coming fast which is weird you didn’t expect any of this to happen especially during this special night.  
  
You all get into the Impala and drive to the Hospital and the doctor confirms you are in labor and will be having the baby tonight. You are already 6cm by the time you go to the hospital which was two hours away from the bunker. Cas could of poofed you their but you didn’t want to get their too early anyway and Cas was able to monitor the contractions for you which worked out in your favor. The doctor didn’t seem too concerned he said everything is perfect.  
  
Two hours past and it’s finally time to push. After 20 minutes of pushing you welcomed a healthy little boy into the world. He looked just like Dean. There wasn’t a dry eye from any of the boys; the baby was perfect. You and Dean decided on naming him Dean Winchester Jr which couldn’t have fit any more perfect. Castiel caught up in the moment kissed Dean and told him Congratulations. Dean looked at him with lovey eyes and returned his focus onto the baby. Sam kisses you on the forehead and says “ I’m so proud of you, congrats baby girl”.  



End file.
